One Request
by Musical Medli
Summary: [3RD Place Winner at Feudal Association for Best Drama] Kagome asks Inuyasha for one request before she finally leaves. He gives her the one request she asks. However, it seems that fate was playing against the hanyou in this one event. IK
1. 001

A/N: This was an idea from a friend. Don't blame on it. She begged me to write and I told I would. "Choices" will stay my top story to finish. This one is just a side tracker and for fun. Hope you enjoy! 

Summary: Kagome asks Inuyasha for one request. He gives her the one request she asks. However, it seems that fate was playing against the hanyou in this one event. Now he has a choice. Stay with Kagome or go with Kikyou. Who will he choose?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M.

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 001

He was walking away from her once again. It has been happening like this quite often. Once every week, he would stand up in walk into the forest and return when the sun is about to rise. How did she know? She was always awake, always listen. Yes, she would follow him and watch the scene. It made her heart break. It made her want to break down in tears, but there was nothing to do. She couldn't cry. She couldn't cry. She had to hold it in.

Tonight, though, Kagome decided to stay. She wasn't going to follow Inuyasha into the forest. She wasn't going to watch him as he sat with Kikyou under a tree. She wasn't going to listen to the words as he whispered to her. She was going to stay and allow the tears to run free.

Morning came quickly for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome didn't remember falling asleep, but she did know that her face was covered in stained tears. She quickly wiped them away and gathered her things. She didn't want to look at his face, but for some reason, she couldn't hate him. Of everything that she wanted to forget, she knew one thing she could forget. She loved the hanyou. Her heart might be broken in two, but she still loved the hanyou. He was everything to her. With his silver hair dancing in the wind, with his ears moving to many sounds, she loved everything about him.

That's when it came to her. The Shikon Jewel did not exist anymore. It was only a week ago that Kagome purified it and Kagome made her decission on returning home. Now with it gone, she can have her one request and move on with life. The only thing she had to do was ask.

"Ready?" Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts when the hanyou asked the question. She gave a nod and followed him down the path. They were returning from defeating a demon and Inuyasha wanted to arrive back at the village quickly. Kagome knew why. Kikyou was waiting and he wanted to be by her side.

She had to have courage. If she wanted this, she had to ask him. "Inuyasha." That got his attention. He stopped and turned towards her at a glance. She started to speak only to stop. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way. "Inuyasha."

"What?" He wasn't happy. She was stopping him for no reason and he just wanted to get back to the village.

Kagome shook her head. She couldn't ask him, at least not yet. She wanted to ask him, but for some odd reason, she kept stopping. She didn't know why, but fear was holding her back. Keeping silent, she followed the hanyou back to the village.

* * *

The sun was coming to a set as another forest came into view. Kagome knew she had to gather her courage if she wanted to ask the request. Delaying it would only prevent it. Delaying it will make it be stopped. If she wanted, if this was what she trully wanted, then she had to ask. She had to ask him the one request that she greatfully wanted.

Inuyasha stopped by a small clearing and ran off to find food. He did that every evening they camped away from the village. It wouldn't be too long that he was gone. He would catch some fish or a hare to cook. Kagome would just have to find some wood and fire for the evening. That wasn't too hard. A forest had plenty of wood and if she couldn't find a stream, she had a container of water.

With the fire crackling and the water boiling, she noticed the hanyou returning with two fishes. He sat them near the fire and went to sit near a tree. His arms were crossed in his haori and his sword was leaning against his chest. Kagome knew what he was thinking. He wanted to run off to Kikyou. He wanted to be near her instead here at the campsite.

As she watch the food cook, Kagome unrolled her bedroll and prepared herself for bed. She knew what was in her eyes, unshed tears. Every evening would be the same. Hold back the tears to he leaves and follow. Return the next morning and make sure to hide the tears. Not last night and not tonight. Her heart broke enough. She was just going to cry, cry the pain he caused.

A single tear dropped upon her bedroll. The hanyou moved his nose and glanced towards the girl. "What in hell is your problem?"

Kagome shook her head and remaining of the tear off her face. "Nothing. The food is ready. I also have some water boiling if you want ramen."

She didn't hear him move from his tree. She didn't notice the shadow that developed over her. All she knew was that a claw hand was laying against her shoulder and she was turned around to face him. "You are crying. Now out with it. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Drop it and go eat. I am not hungry and I want to head to bed." Kagome yelled it at his face as a few more tears ran down her face. She grabbed her sleeping clothing and ran into the shadows. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but ate his fish. When he was done, he disappeared into the shadows as he did every evening.

Kagome returned only a few minutes later to see the campsite empty. Dropping on her bedroll, she allowed the tears to run. He was hurting her again and he didn't even realize it. Travelling with him for five years didn't matter to him. Sitting under the stars with their friends didn't matter to him. All that matter was that Kikyou was with him and the jewel didn't exist anymore.

Kagome rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy of trees. She didn't understand why she was allowing this. She didn't know why she was staying. Yes, in a few weeks she would be gone, but why did she push it farther? Why did she decide to leave in a few weeks instead of now? She knew the reason. She thought, just maybe, the hanyou would know that she loved him and would return the feeling. Ha. She was wrong. Kagome remembered the evening after the detruction of Naraku, the evening she knew the hanyou still loved the reincarnated miko.

Inuyasha had pulled his sword out of the slime that was once Naraku. He wiped his sword off and returned it to his sheath. Kagome was holding the tainted jewel in his hand. He gave his friends a nod and everyone started on their way back to the village. As Kagome took a step away, she noticed the hanyou looking out into the distance. Turning in that direction, she noticed who he was looking at. Kikyou was leaning against a tree smiling. Inuyasha had a smile on his face. He gave her a nod and started to walk. Kagome quickly turned and pretend that she didn't see anything.

That evening, Inuyasha ate and disappeared when everyone was asleep. Kagome wasn't, though. She grabbed her bow and arrows and followed the hanyou. She released a silent gasp as she noticed Inuyasha sitting on the ground. Kikyou had her head resting on his chest, wrapped in his haori. Both of there hands were intertwined in each others. The pain hurt her as they both leaned down and embraced each other in a kiss.

Shaking her head, Kagome rid herself of the harshfull memories. The tears were still running and she didn't care. The hanyou she travelled with, the hanyou that she loved, was destroying her bit by bit. Kagome knew what she had to do. She wanted to ask him of this one request. Just this one request and then she would be able to move on and allow Inuyasha to stay with Kikyou. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep know that tomorrow she was going to ask for her request.

* * *

Morning came and Inuyasha was leaning against a tree sleeping. He did it every morning. Pretend that he didn't leave when Kagome knew better. He was with Kikyou till the rise of the sun and then back as she woke in the morning. Not anymore. Kagome was going to have courage and ask the hanyou for one request.

Rolling her bedroll up and putting it away, she walked off into the shadows to change. Returning, she reached into her bag for a breakfast bar before dragging her bag onto her shoulder and walking off into the direction of the village. Inuyasha was suprised on how fast she was moving, but was glad. The village was only a day away. Tomorrow he would be back in Kikyou's arms.

The walk was silent. Kagome knew this would be her chance. She just needed to gather her courage and ask. "Inuyasha?" That stopped him. He was looking at her. She needed to do it now. She needed to ask him. "I was wondering if you would do something for me. Consider it a final request before I leave."

He turned towards her with his arms crossed in his haori. "What?"

Staring at him, her heart started to race. A light blush danced across her face. The courage she had was disappearing. She knew it wasn't time. She knew it would be awhile before she could ask. "Forget about it. It was silly."

The hanyou rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you want something, ask. Now spill. What do you want?"

"It's stupid. Forget about it. Let's get going. I know you want to arrive back at the village tomorrow." Kagome started to walk. She couldn't ask him now. Her courage was gone and she couldn't even bring it back up. The very thought of the reason he wanted to be at the village was destroying it.

She walked just past him only to have her arm grabbed. "No. You want something. Now spill. What?"

"Forget it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I want you to sleep with me!" She gasped. She actually asked it. The one request she wanted, she finally asked it. Her face was red as she turned away. She couldn't hear anything. She wasn't even sure if the hanyou was even behind her.

Turning around, she noticed that he was still there. He looked as suprised as her. Here she was asking a request from him that he wasn't even expecting from her. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms in his haori once again. "Is this what you trully want?"

Kagome swallowed hard and nodded. "I already lost you and since I am leaving soon, I was wondering if you would feel this one request for me."

Releasing a sigh, he nodded towards her. "Okay. In about four days, I will give you your request." It was the night of the new moon and he knew that would be a good enough time for him to fullfill her request.

Kagome shook her head against that choice of date. "No. I am leaving the day after tomorrow. I want you to sleep with me tonight. This is all I am asking of you. Please, for tonight just stay with me and give me the one request I am asking."

Inuyasha knew he had lost the argument. Releasing another sigh, he nodded. "Okay. Just tonight. I will sleep with you and then it will be over. The day after tomorrow, you leave and that will be that." Kagome nodded and soon both were on their way. Kagome got her request. Now she had to wait for that night and it would be fullfilled.


	2. 002

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**  
One Request**  
Chapter 002 

She didn't know what she was so nervous about. It was just twelve hours away till nightfall and the time when she would get the request she asked for. The hanyou never looked at her, never smile, never spoke. She knew he wasn't too happy about the idea. He was tense and the stare in his eyes gave it away.

Biting back everything that she had, Kagome came to a solution on what she was going to have to do. "Forget about the request. It was stupid and pointless." With that said, she took off, running into the direction they were heading.

The hanyou just released a curse and rolled his eyesd. Breaking into a run, he chased the girl down. He was a lot quicker and came crashing into her. They tumbled across the ground with him pinning her below. "What in hell is this about you canceling your request?"

"You seemed to be upset about it and I know for sure that you don't want to do it or be with me. It was the only solution I had. Now you don't have to do it."

"Damn it, Kagome. I intend to give you the request. By demon laws, I have to. Demon laws say that if any human, hanyou, or demon should ask a request, it shall be fullfilled."

Kagome pushed against him, trying to force him to get off. He didn't move. "But, your half-human meaning you can break my request."

"Yes, that is true, but with my half-demon side, I can force the request and I know that is something you don't want." Kagome's eyes went wide and she nodded quickly. "Good. Tonight, you will get your request. Now let's go. We been making good time and the village is not that far away."

Inuyasha moved off the girl and started to walk away. Kagome stood up and followed. She didn't know anything about demon laws. She just figured that with his human side, he would be able to do everything that she could do. She guessed wrong. Being a hanyou affects you a little more for it seems that the demon laws go instead of the human laws.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back at the village around late-afternoon. Just as Kagome stepped into the village, a bouncing ball of fur and yellow object came running by. Shippou landed hard against the girl's chest causing her to fall backwards. Kirara was quickly to transform and stopped the miko from falling. Sango appeared watching the whole scene and laughing.

"They have been so excited for you to return that neither would sit still."

Kagome gave a nod to the demon slayer and walked over to whisper something. She gave a nod agreeing with the miko before Sango called the two-tailed cat over. Soon, both girls were on Kirara and flying out of the village only after stopping by the monk. He nodded and waved bye to the miko and demon slayer.

The hanyou watched before walking over to the monk. " And where in hell are they going?"

"Don't know. Sango only mention that they were avoiding something."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head as he started to walk away. So that was the girl's plan. She was going to avoid him till the time she left. He released a low laugh upon the idea. He knew she would arrive back. She couldn't stay away forever and he could wait till she returned.

* * *

It was late at night before Sango and Kagome arrived back at the village. Kagome was glad that Sango helped her out. She didn't tell her why she was avoiding Inuyasha only that she wanted to spend sometime with the demon slayer and avoid him. They spent some of their time near a warm hot spring a couple of miles away from the village. Eating berries came last before finally both girls were tired and wanted to turn in for the night.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome noticed that the hanyou was no where to be seen. She figured that since he couldn't find her, he went into the forest to find Kikyou. That was where she was wrong. He stood in the shadows watching as both her and the demon slayer headed towards the hut. He wasn't too happy about her leaving, but he knew she would return.

Miroku was asleep as Sango and Kagome walked into the hut. Sango bid her good-night and went to lie down by the Kirara. Kagome stretched as she stood by the doorway. That's when it happen. A pair of arms snaked their way around the young girl's waist before being pulled out of the hut. She knew who it was and quickly tried to push away. The hanyou's voice was what stopped her. It was dark, something different from anytime she heard him speak. "Quit struggling or I might hurt you."

She stopped moving and glanced over her shoulder. "Please, just forget about it. It doesn't have to be done. I was being stupid. Please, I beg of you."

The hanyou just shook his head. "By demon laws, your request will be answered. Do you think I am happy about it? No. I rather being sleeping at the moment, but no, I had to chase you down."

"I thought you would be with her."

"She will not be here till tomorrow night. Now, let's go." He lifted her in his arms and raced off into the forest. Kagome had no say in the matter. It was her request and now she was going to get what she asked for.

* * *

He raced through the forest, heading towards unknown direction. She wasn't sure how this was going to work out or even if this was still a good idea. She thought about changing the request, but was that even allowed in demon laws? He continued to leap from tree to tree going deeper within the forest. She wasn't sure where he was going, but only hung on.

He finally came to a stop. It was a remote section hidden in darkness. The only clue that Kagome had that she wasn't alone was the glowing color of gold from the hanyou's eyes and silver from his hair. She heard him move even, though, she didn't know where. He removed his fire-rat haori and undershirt before approaching the young girl who stood facing away towards him.

Kagome gasped as she felt a claw run down her back. Her shirt and bra came falling off, landing upon the ground. She swallowed hard as an arm snaked around her and she felt a hard chest come against her back. His warm lips soon decended upon her neck as his claws traced her side. A silent moan escaped her lips as she threw her head back. She was melting away in his arms. The hanyou she loved was causing all the pain she had disappear. However, she knew that he didn't feel the same. The only person he cared about was the one she represented.

His claws continued to caress her skin as his lips and fangs danced down the side of her neck. She was putty in his hands and he was molding her to way he felt needed. She felt as his hands stop at her waist and turn her towards him. It was hard to see if there were any expressions on his face. The shadows of the night concealed all making it impossible. She stood staring, wondering what he was thinking when his lips collided with her in a hungry force. She was devoured by his taste, by the softness of his lips. She always wanted to feel like this from him, but he was no longer returning it back to her.

She wasn't sure what changed his mind, what made him desire Kikyou back instead of looking forward to the coming of days. Her mind raced with a set of memories, the ones that she hated to remember, but the ones that served their purpose...

* * *

_The bastard of a half-demon had done it again. Inuyasha and the rest arrived a little too late at the next village. They heard rumors about a demon destroying countless villages, killing everyone, and then moving on. The scent still lingered upon the grounds and in the air. It belonged to Naraku. "Damn it. We are too late." Inuyasha cursed into the air as he came to a stop._

_Kagome's gasps followed by Sango's were heard in the distance. "Girls stay back." The monk was holding his hand out trying to keep the girls back._

_Tears could be seen in the young miko's eyes as she turned and buried her head against the demon slayer. Blood covered the ground. Boards were rising with smoke that were once huts covered in a blazing fire. Men, women, children were scattered across the ground. Mothers holding their children. The men trying to protect their familes. It was a disaster._

_"Damn it!" Kagome looked up to see the hanyou pissed about everything. Travelling for three and half days only to arrive too late. He was bent down upon the ground clinching his fist. Kagome could see small droplets of crimson blood running to the ground. Miroku, the monk, was kneeling beside the hanyou, praying for the villagers that lost their lives._

_"We have to stop this. Naraku has gone to far. At first, it was the jewel shards. Now he is slautering countless villages with no reason." The demon slayer was trying to stay calm, but the site made tears appear in her eyes. It reminded her of the time when her younger brother killed everyone off from her village._

_The hanyou stood up and turned upon the girls. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I am just about as upset as you are because of this? Damn it. We should have been here. We should have stopped him."_

_"We will find him. We will stop him." Kagome slowly approached the hanyou. She wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be okay._

_"It won't make everything better. He killed enough. This time I don't give a damn. I want Naraku dead." Inuyasha turned off and ran into the distance. Kagome stopped and watch him leave. His anger could be felt just from where she was standing. He was mad._

_"Don't worry, Kagome. He will return. Give him a chance to cool off and everything will be fine." Miroku was standing up looking towards the direction his friend ran. Kagome gave a nod to the monk before everyone turned to follow where he ran._

_It was close to nightfall when the hanyou returned. No one question where he went, but noticed that he looked a wreck and tired. They figured that he took his stress and anger off on something. When food was handed to him, he quickly ate and jumped into a tree to sleep. Kagome wanted to talk with him, but both the demon slayer and monk advised her it was the best to let him rest._

_Sitting on her bedroll, Kagome could understand what the hanyou was going through. It was the fifth village they have came across within three days. Naraku was moving fast, but after what. Holding the necklace that contained the jewel shards, Kagome figured he was trying to find these. They already had the rest including Kouga's so it suprised her that he wasn't after her. Dropping the necklace within her shirt, she laid back to glance up into the trees. What were they going to do? Would they be able to find Naraku and if they did, where they strong enough to beat him? These were all questions, plus more, that had no answer and if they did, they were complicated answers that made no sense. Releasing a sigh, the girl closed her eyes and drifted to unpleasant sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Morning came to fast for the group. The hanyou had them moving and he wanted to be quick to find Naraku. Kagome was still tired and Inuyasha wasn't taking it well. He rolled his eyes twice at her that morning and was about to pick her up, but brushed it away. Kagome noticed this and couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had been acting strange since the village._

_It was already high noon and Kagome's legs were starting to hurt. She wanted to rest. She wanted some food and water. However, the hanyou was not listening. Finally, though, he did. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a rock, coming crashing down against the ground. It took a few minutes, but Sango turned to see her friend. "Kagome!" She ran to her side and rolled her over._

_"What in hell happen here?" Inuyasha just walked over biting out questions. He didn't want to stop and the girl was preventing it._

_"She is exhausted. She didn't sleep well last night and plus, you saw how she was this morning."_

_"I don't give a damn. Pick her up and place her on Kirara. We are moving out. The village is still about a half a day away."_

_That took it for Sango. "You jerk. Kagome collapsed. She is unconscience and all you care about is getting to the village."_

_Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned towards the demon slayer. "Maybe I want to stop that bastard. Maybe I want to prevent more death. Just pick her up and lets get going."_

_"No. We sit here and recooperate. After an hour, we will move on." Sango knelt back down upon the ground and brought some water to the girl's lips. Kagome coughed and soon she was turning away and throwing everything up. "Are you okay?"_

_With a weak smile, she nodded. "I am just tired and hungry. It happens just not lately."_

_"Well, rest up. When you are ready, we will move on." Kagome gave her another nod and took out a loaf of bread. She added butter to it and took a bite. It helped, but her stomach was still on edges._

_"Damn it." The hanyou wasn't happy. He moved over to a rock and sat down. However, everyone could still hear him cursing away. Kagome was unsure what was wrong with him. Usually, he would help her, but he didn't do anything. He just made her continue on. What was wrong with him? Why was he changing so much?_

_

* * *

_

_It was late in the afternoon that Kagome was able to move without tossing everything up, or at least, what she has been telling everyone. Ever since seeing the last village in ruins, it had turn her stomach on the edges. Occasionally, she would escape to toss, but that was only when she would smell something burning or food._

_The hanyou wasn't being helpfull about this. He could smell it everytime she left. He knew she wasn't well, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted the half-demon dead and he would rest till it happen. However, he knew that with the company he had, he would have to rest soon._

_Walking through a canyon was quiet. Everyone kept to themself as the afternoon started to turn to dusk. Kagome followed behind, holding her stomach. Sango glanced over her shoulder occasionally to the girl. Miroku did the same. Shippou and Kirara were also worry. Inuyasha was not._

_A rumbling sound appeared as Kagome turned to hid once again. The girl could hear a curse and the pulling of a sword. A demon was coming. She could hear it crying out for the Shikon Jewel. It knew she had the shards. Kagome didn't know where to run or where to hid. It was a large bull demon and it didn't seem happy._

_Inuyasha brought down his sword to released the Wind Scar. The demon dodged. For the size it was, it was quick on it's feet. It used it's nose and released a strong steam against the hanyou blowing him against the canyon walls. The bull, then turned on Kagome and started to chase. Kagome screamed and turn to run. She kept glancing behind her yelling for help. Sango tried her weapon. The bull used the same tatics it did on Inuyasha, knocking the weapon into Kirara, Sango, and Miroku. All three fell landing and didn't move._

_"Damn it." The curse was heard echoing off the walls. Kagome didn't know how far the bull demon was. She just knew she had to get away. She ran, throwing her head back to see the demon. She didn't watch where she was going and came crashing against the ground. The bull stopped over her and raised it hoves to smack her down. It crashed against her side and then her arm. She felt its horns lift her and throw her into the ground. By then she was uncoscience._

_Inuyasha released another curse as he jumped into the air catching the girl in his arms. He landed and smacked the Tetsusaiga against the ground releasing the Wind Scar. The bull was charging towards him and was swept in the Wind Scar's path. It soon disappeared in a cloud of ash._

_Dropping his sword into the ground, he laid the girl down and checked over her injuries. Her wrist was bruise and so was her side. Nothing was broken and she just seemed a little frighten. He heard the demon slayer and monk approached. He glanced over his shoulder to see that they were not harmed. "She is bruised, but okay. Make camp here. I will look for food." Everyone nodded and started to do everything. Inuyasha removed his fire-rat haori before disappearing. Kagome just shivered and continued to lie unconscience._

* * *

A/N: I am glad that you like the new idea. If I keep getting reviews like this, I will continue. Sorry if it seems a little OOC at first, but I needed to get the request out. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and if I get as many reviews as last time, you might just receive a little more. ;

Enjoy!


	3. 003

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 003 

_Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep before she sat up with a splitting headache. She glanced around the area and noticed the stars shining brightly and glow of the fire from camp. Food was being cook while Sango held Kirara and Miroku held Shippou. Both fast asleep. She turned to look for him. He was no where to be found. She knew he was the one who saved her for his fire-rat haori was still draped over him._

_Standing on wobbly feet, she walked over to the fire. Sango jumped out of her thoughts and looked up, releasing a large yawn. "You're awake. You must be hungry."_

_Kagome just shook her head. "Where's Inuyasha?"_

_"Don't know. He brought us food and then disappeared into the night. Haven't seen him since."_

_Kagome gave a nod and started to head down the canyou. It made her wonder why he would leave like that. She never expected him especially when she was unconscience. Walking towards the edge of the canyou, she noticed a forest. A stream would be near by and cool water would feel good down her throat._

_However, as she took one step, a shadow dropped down from the cliffs, landing in front of her. "Turn around and head back." Kagome could see the look in his eyes. He didn't look happy and she didn't know why. She just wanted something to drink. She tried to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm and started to drag her back towards camp._

_Kagome did the only thing she could do. "Sit boy." With the beads activated, he let go of her arm allowing her to run. She knew by the time he got up, he would be pissed. She shouldn't have sat him, but he was being stubbon. She just wanted some water. Her jug was empty and she forgot to fill it when they stopped last time._

_She heard him curse and soon could hear him running towards her. She didn't know how to prevent him. Saying the word would only make it worse. Jumping towards the side, she tried to run through the forest. Why was she even doing it? He would catch her. He was a hanyou after all. His nose would lead her all the way. Unless... Grabbing a small thorn from a bush, she poked her skin and dabbed the blood against a cloth she had in her pocket. Placing it on a twig, she took a different direction. Her blood should slow him down. At least, till she got some water and was back with Sango and Miroku._

_Arriving at the river, she heard him curse again. Maybe that was not such a smart idea. Now she would have to explain to him and get yelled by him. Tighting the lid on the bottle, she rose to her feet and started to head back to the canyou. No use delaying it. He would find her sooner or later and the yelling would start. However, she wasn't expecting it so soon._

_Arms wrapped around her waist and she knew who's chest was against her back. He had her arms pinned behind her back causing slight pain, but not much. "Why in damn hell did you say the word?"_

_"You were not listening to me. I wanted water." She tried to turn her head to look him in the eye. It was impossible by the way he was holding her._

_"You shouldn't be out in the middle of the damn night. You need your damn rest. Now back to bed before I lose it." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her on his back. He ran through the forest and into the canyou. Sango and Miroku looked up to see both Inuyasha and Kagome returning. He dropped her by her bed and gave her a dark stare before walking back over to the campsite. "Make the hell sure that she stays in bed." He then turned around and leaped into the distance. Where? No one knew._

___

* * *

_

___It was morning when the hanyou arrived. Kagome didn't sleep well and she knew by the sound of his movements that he was back. She figured that he as sleeping up on the rocks to keep an eye out for them. She sat up holding his fire-rat haori against her. He was walking around, pacing as if thinking about something. "Are you okay?"_

___"What?" He made her jump by his tone. Never has she heard him so serious, so dark._

___"I asked if you are okay."_

___"It's nothing. Another rumor heard on the other side of the canyou. A village about four days away demolished. Damn it. He keeps destroying everything. Why?" Inuyasha turned towards the wall and punched his hand against the rocks. His nuckles had blood and an indent mark was left on the wall. The shaking of the canyou walls woke everyone up this time._

___"We will find him. He has to come after me sooner or later." He didn't reply to her respond. Instead, he walked over to her and picked up his haori and placed it back on. Gathering everything together, everyone was soon fed and on their way. Once again, he was pushing. He wanted the half-demon, Naraku, dead._

_____

* * *

_

_____It was strange as they came at a stop within a dark forest. The sun was setting casting an eery feeling over the area. Kagome shivered as she stood closer to everyone. The hanyou just kept walking. Sango tried twice to convince him not to go in, but he didn't listen. Even Miroku started to tell the hanyou to stop when they started to enter._

_____Weird noises were heard on each side. Sometimes it was owls. Others were hard to tell. Kagome jumped on each sound. Shippou shook in her arms before hiding near Miroku. She wished Inuyasha would stop or at least carry her, but he was doing neither. He was just walking._

_____"Okay. That's enough. I seen a similar forest to this one. I want to stop now." Sango was mad. She hated these type of forest. They seemed haunted, but weren't. They held demons of strange kind. Some seemed as if they were a new breed of some sort. Inuyasha rolled his eyes against the demon slayer, but agreed. Camp was soon set up and this time, the hanyou did not leave. Well, that was until a Soul Collector came by as everyon was getting ready for bed._

_____Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran into the forest. Grabbing her bow, she followed carefull on not to get caught. Kikyou stood leaning against a tree when Inuyasha appeared. He looked suprised to see her, especially in the distance they have travelled. Kagome could hear them speak as she hid behind a tree._

_____"I was wondering when I was going to see you." Kikyou glanced up at the hanyou as he stood with his arms crossed._

_____"Naraku is destroying everything in his path. I want him dead."_

_____Kikyou nodded. "I see. So the rumors are true. The best solution for you would to head east and not north. You will cut a path across a forest and a moutain range before seeing a village. That is probably the next village for his target."_

_____"And how would you know about this information?"_

_____Kikyou glanced away from the hanyou to look up at the sky. "I was staying at a village attending to some elder men when he attacked. I escaped to return and saw what he did. I heard where he was heading from a couple of demons that travel with him. He has no reasons on these killings. You must stop him there."_

_____"We are planning to." Inuyasha turned to walk back to camp, but was stopped when he heard Kikyou starting to move._

_____"That reminds me, Inuyasha. Do you remember the promise you took?" He nodded. "Good. When Naraku is dead, I am hoping that you will fullfill that promise."_

_____"I am not so sure that would be an easy task to do. Leaving this world would put some harm to it. Maybe there is something else that I could do for you instead."_

_____Kikyou looked a little suprised on the hanyou's respond. What made him suggest this? She thought about it and finally nod. "Let me be with you. I lost you once. I don't won't to lose you again."_

_____"What makes you think that I might agree to this a good idea? I mean you were bent on taking me to Hell. How do I know that you won't try it again?"_

_____Kikyou released a light laugh. "It's nothing about trust, but what you feel in your heart. I have learned over these years watching Naraku that he, indeed, did trick us. I just wanted you to follow me for you should have been dead, but instead you are alive while I am not. This way it will seem that I am alive again and I have you once more."_

_____Inuyasha nodded before turning his back upon the undead miko. "If that is your wish, then meet me by the village that you suggest Naraku will be at. We will discuss this more then." With that said, he marched into the forest leaving Kikyou alone._

_____Kagome arrived back at the camp with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Inuyasha just said to the undead miko. He was going to take her back into his life. He was going to forget everything that they have done together. It didn't make sense. She thought after all the years, he finally learned to care about her. Wrapping her blanket around her, she buried her face into the bedroll and cried. She didn't hear the hanyou return. She didn't want to. Finally with exhaustion, she drifted to sleep._

* * *

______

_______Morning drifted over the forest trees. Kagome woke before any of the others. She noticed the hanyou sitting in a tree branch. His back was towards the others and he didn't seem to be moving. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. She could still remember everything that she heard last night, everything about Inuyasha and Kikyou. Standing up, she came to a conclusion. She wasn't going to be hurt anymore. She wasn't going to let the pain take over her. Being carefull not to wake anyone, she packed her bag and started to walk into the forest. Tears were finally rolling down her face and drifting into the wind, but this time, she didn't care. With a silent good-bye and one last look, she turned and ran._

_______Movement came by the two-tail fire cat demon. Shippou was waking and he quickly noticed something wrong. He jumped up and quickly screamed. "Kagome is gone."_

_______Sango and Miroku quickly sat up and noticed what the kitsune was talking about. Even Inuyasha jumped down to see what was going on. They noticed the look on his face. He wasn't happy. He was far from happy. He was pissed. His hands were clinched tight and blood could be seen. "You stay right here. I will find the damn girl and return soon." He quickly picked up the salty scent and ran leaving the rest behind, hoping for the best._

_______Kagome continued to walk. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to stay around. She walked over small creeks, over fallen logs. She continued down paths that looked dark and paths that looked brighten by the sun. She ignored the sounds and followed her heart. She wanted the pain to disappear, but nothing seem to help. The words that were heard still echoed in her head. Tears still ran down her face, but now they were coverd in blood caused by tree branches scraping against her body._

_______She would stop for seconds and then continue. She would look around wondering where she was, wondering if there was anyway to get home. It really didn't matter to her anymore. She rather die alone then return home. It was her fault for breaking the jewel. It was her that released the hanyou that broke her heart. It was her who promised to stay with him. It was her that was causing the pain. But, somehow she couldn't let it go. She knew what she had to do. Return back to the others and forget about everything. However, how could she? The pain was deep. It was a wound that seem to not heal. She remembered nights when the stars were clear. The hanyou would carry her to the top of a tree and watch the stars with her. Even those nights were causing pain, pain that she knew that the hanyou would never return her feelings, not since he was going to take the undead miko back into his arms._

_______She walked over a fallen log when she heard a noise. It startled her for a second. She didn't know what it was, but could hear it coming closer. She tried to run, jumping and running. The only thing on her mind was to get out of the forest and away from sound. However, it seemed to be getting closer._

_______Turning around, Kagome noticed a shadow jump threw the trees. It had to be a demon. That was the only solution. She had the shards with her meaning that she was a target. Reaching back, she pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed towards the tree. "Drop the damn bow." Kagome jumped and lost grip and both the bow and arrow. She recgonize the voice and could tell that he was mad._

_______Turning away, she ran. She was leaving because of him. She wanted to be dead because of him. She didn't want to see him. "Leave me alone. Get out of here. I don't want to see you." She yelled hoping that he would listen. She should have know that wouldn't have worked._

_______Arms came around her waist and she soon came face to face to a tree while he held her arms pinned back. Tears leaked from her eyes as his claws digged into her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. "What in damn hell were you thinking? Running will get you killed. You have the damn shards."_

_______"I don't care. At the moment, I wish I was dead."_

_______He pressed her harder against the tree. "I can make that happen very quick. You are really starting to piss me off, Kagome. What in hell is your problem? I smell tears all night and for what damn reason? I want answers now."_

_______Kagome felt his claws come against her shoulder. She was turned and slammed against the tree. Her back ached from the pain the hanyou caused. With tears, she tried to speak. "You. You are the problem. Now let me go and leave. I don't care anymore. Take these. I know that is what you want." She gripped the necklace around her neck and pulled it off before throwing it upon the ground and breaking into sobs._

_______Inuyasha just shook his head as he pulled the girl into his arms. "You are not making any sense. I am sorry for pushing you all, but I want Naraku dead. I found a good lead on him and that is what I am trying to do. I am sorry if this is too rough for you."_

_______"Some lead, huh? I saw it. You received it from Kikyou."_

_______He looked down at her with a suprised look in his eyes. "You were watching?"_

_______"It wasn't hard. You have been acting strange for days and I was starting to worry. I didn't realize why until last night." She pushed out of his arms and started to walk around the tree. He prevented it by grabbing her arms._

_______"It's not what you think."_

_______That made Kagome mad. Raising her hand, she brought it against the hanyou's face. A loud smack echoed across the area. "Don't you dare lie to me, Inuyasha. I was there. I heard everything. You are meeting her at the village. You are taking her back. I don't need an excuse from you. I just need to leave."_

_______Picking up her bag, Kagome walked away from the hanyou. The pain she had was a lot stronger. She couldn't believe him. He was saying that she wasn't there. How could he do that to her after everything that just happen? She wasn't paying attention to anything when woosh. She was on her back and the hanyou was pinning her below. "Damn you, Kagome. It isn't what you think. Yes, she is coming back. I still care for her and I am sorry if you have a problem about that. Get over it. You are helping me with this task and that is all."_

_______"So I am just a shard detector for you. I am not a friend, a companion, just a toy."_

_______"No. You are more. A close friend that I never had. Now act like one or you just might end up hurt for you are pushing it too far and I really don't want to kill you." He finally stood up and walked into the shadows leaving her alone._

_______Kagome stayed, laying on the ground. She was shaking from fear. Her eyes were wide from everything he told. She could see the outline of his hair and shine of his eyes that penatrate the darkness. Rolling over, she pushed herself up and grabbed her bag. She didn't care what he did to her. She heard from his lips. He still loved the undead miko. That was proof enough. Now she could die and know that he didn't care about her. Saying one word that she knew would tick him off more, she ran into the woods looking for any sign to end her life._

_______It came with a bright light. A cliff hung open over a rocky edge with the sea crashing below. Dropping her bag to the side, she let the final tears run down her face as she gave off silent prayers. Leaning forward, she allow the gravity to take her. She started to fall only to feel something grab her around the arm. Looking up, she couldn't believe it. Why did it have to happen? Why did he have to stop her?_

_________

* * *

_

His kiss was removing everything from her. All the thought, all the confusion, it ran like the water from from a rain storm. He nibbled against her bottom lip while tracing his tongue against her teeth. He broke the kiss to nibble her top lip and then return to the bottom one. She relaxed against his arms and her lips parted allowing his tongue to dive in. His taste broke all barriers she had up, all the she was hoping to hold back. She wanted to feel the warmth from him, the feeling of being loved, but there was nothing. It was dark. It was cold. She knew why and to her it really didn't matter. After tonight, nothing mattered. She was leaving while he was staying.

He devoured her with his mouth leaving her breathless in his wake. His tongue traced her lips, her teeth. He battled with her tongue fighting to win the battle. She fought against it. She fought agains the feeling even though she knew it was hopeless. His claws left burning paths of desire. She keened back as his mouth decended to her neck. She felt as his warm breath devoured her, ate her alive.

In the back of her mind, she kept wonder. Was this what she wanted? Was this the right request? She knew that she could not remove the request. He already explained that to her. She just wondered if she didn't ask this request what would have happen. Now, she had no choice. She was going through with her request and there was nothing she could do.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews. Please noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome both seem OOC. I know that. I needed him to be mad enough with her and I needed her to fight him. You will understand soon. Enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming. It makes me want to continue with this story. 


	4. 004

A/N: Another flame. This is my third flame. Two from another story and now this one. I am sorry that I am not good with my grammer. Some people just deal with it. I am trying to get better. My minor in college is Creative Writing. I am a novelist, an author. please give me time. If the story line does not seem good, please don't complain about it. I can remove this story any time I want to. Like I said in my first chapter. This is just a fun story. I write it because of the idea and post it for people to enjoy it. Don't flame me for I am trying. 

Regarding to the OOC. I am sorry. This story takes place five years later. If you need ages, Kagome is 20 and Inuyasha is 22. Yes, he is older in this story. I am sorry if people don't like it. It is hard to picture them this age. Hey, I know friends who was 17 and now is 22 who acts like him. I protray it that way. Deal with it. I am not changing it. It would be different if they were their normal ages, but they are not. This is your reason why they are OUT OF CHARACTER.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M.

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 004

_His grip was strong around her wrist as he hung from the cliff. He didn't seem happy and she knew why. She was trying to kill herself. She wanted the pain to end and knew one way out of it. He used his strength and pulled both of them over the edge. His breathing was hard along with hers. She saw him sit up and stare down at her with a dark look. "What in hell where you thinking?"_

_Kagome rolled over on her side, putting her back towards him. "Like you would even care. Why did you stop me? You should have stayed away."_

_"Stayed away? You were trying to kill yourself, damn it. There is no way in hell that I could allow that. I promised to protect you and I will."_

_"No. You chose to protect her, not me. It is over. The promise, the protection, everything. After Naraku is dead, I am gone. It's what you want and now you will get it." Kagome stood up and walked away from the hanyou. She didn't hear him get up and she didn't care. At the moment she was angry with him. Of everything that happen, he didn't care. He just kept hurting her._

_Inuyasha sat there upon the edge of the cliff watching the young miko leave. He didn't understand her. He still cared about Kikyou. There was no lying about it. He never forgot about her. Yes, she might be dead, but her spirit was still alive. He could tell by that as he looked into her eyes. The Kikyou that was alive seemed to be the same standing there. She seemed to understand everything and now wanted everyting the way they used to be. He was fine with that. He would settle down with Kikyou. He would stay with her. After all, she was the woman he fell in love with and one he still loved._

_Standing up, he looked towards the direction the miko left once more. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he walked in the direction she went. She might have broken all the promises, but he hasn't. Till she is gone and the well is sealed, she was his responisiblity. He would protect her and that would be that. Right now, though, he could not fight with her anymore. He had to meet Kikyou at the village and with this delay, it would be tough. It would make it a lot harder to arrive at the village._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome and Inuyasha both arrived at different times back at the group. Kagome made sure to ignore the hanyou as they walked through the canyou and around the mountain. She either stood beside Sango or rode Kirara. She was never near the hanyou. She kept to herself. She was quiet. Never said a word, never smiled. Her heart ached. She had pain coursing through her veins. She wanted it to end, but whatever she tried, never worked._

_Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked. He noticed the expression and knew what he did. He wouldn't change it. It made her understand. He was with Kikyou and not her. Kagome was from a different time. This would be easier on them. She could live a normal life and he could go on with his life like it should have been._

_They stopped near a tree with large shade. Kagome sat on one side while Inuyasha sat on the other. Kagome made sure to sit at an angle, putting most of her back towards the hanyou. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near him. Tears started to burn behind her eyes. She rolled against her bag and cried. Sango and Miroku both tried to calm her down. She did finally, but neither caught on to why she calmed down so quickly._

_Kagome grabbed a sharp rock and noticed that it would cut skin easily. The cliff might have not worked, but this might. She leaned towards the demon slayer and whispered that she was going to go use a bush. Sango nodded and made sure everyone stayed away. In the distance, Kagome pulled the rock out and placed it at her wrist. One slit came and the blood soon ran free. She did the same to the other wrist and sat, letting the blood run._

_Back at the camp, Inuyasha's nose moved to a copper scent. He realized right away who it belong with. Running in the direction, ignoring Sango's yell, he noticed Kagome laying on the ground surrounded by her blood. He quickly ripped two long peices off his haori and wrapped her wrists carefully. The girl was already out and he knew it was because of blood loss. Shaking his head, he lifted the girl and return her towards the girl._

_"Inuyasha, I told you...What happen?" Sango was stopped with her yelling when she noticed the hanyou carrying the girl._

_He laid her down near his sword and turned towards the demon slayer. "She tried to kill herself by slitting her wrist. She is unconscience at the moment. From now on, no one will allow her out of their site. She will try anything. When she wakes up, call for me." He turned towards the forest and ran. He needed a certain herb to help the girl and knew where it was located._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome woke when the sun was coming to a set. She heard a bellow of a sound and was unable to determine what it was. Her wrists hurt. She glanced down and noticed pieces of the fire-rat haori wrapped around them soaked in blood. Flashes of what she tried to do danced across her mind. She released a dark moan. He stopped her again. Her second time on trying to end the pain and he prevented it._

_Footprints were heard as she laid looking up at the sky. She glanced at the side and noticed the hanyou holding something in his hand along with one of her bottles of water. He bent down upon his knees and lifted her up. "Swallow these. They will help you." He handed her three round berries and her water. She tried forcing them away, but he pushed against her. Finally, she gave up and took the berries._

_He never left her that evening as food was made. He even stayed near and helped her eat. She figured he was not going to let her out of his site now. When the food was done and tea was drank, everyone started to turn in for the night. Inuyasha made sure to open the sleeping bag and allow both to lie down. He removed his haori and used it as a blanket for her. Kagome made sure to put her back towards him. She heard him release a growl, but felt as an arm wrapped around her waist. It confirmed everything. He was making sure that she didn't leave during the night._

_Morning came quick for the miko. She noticed the hanyou still laying beside her. She tried to move to get something to drink, but he woke by the movement. She quickly stood up and walked near Sango. Whispering in her ear, both girls walked away and into the forest. Inuyasha didn't know what was up with them, but decided not to follow. Kagome was with Sango. That was enough to confirm that she wouldn't try to kill herself._

_Sango noticed her friend acting a little distance. She decided to take this chance to see what was wrong with her. She sat on a rock and watched as the miko fill the water bottles. "Kagome, why where you trying to kill yourself?"_

_Kagome stopped and allowed the tears to run before replying to her friend. "It's nothing. Going through some things. I am fine now."_

_"No you are not. You constantly fight with Inuyasha and that is a first. Usually you would say the word before anything got to far. Now you are trying to commit suicide. Why?"_

_"He hurt me, Sango, and now I can not survive with the pain. I knew the only way out and I will continue to try."_

_"He hurt you? How?" Sango didn't understand. Did Inuyasha try to claim her as his? Did he try to...?_

_Kagome sat back and looked over the stream towards the darkness of the forest. "I saw them together two nights ago. He is taking her back. He is forgetting about me. I am just a shard dectector for him and nothing more. When the journey is over, he won't need me anymore."_

_"He is taking Kikyou back?" Kagome nodded. "Does he have a reason?"_

_"Yes. He said that he still cares about her. I can't compete with that. So, there is no reason for me to stay."_

_Sango knew no saying to cheer her friend up. For the years that they have travelled, she knew that Kagome cared for the hanyou more than a friend. It had been five years and everyone now finally knew that there something was different about the hanyou. He was no longer kind, protective. Oh, he was protective, but only when there was danger. He seemed a lot darker, a lot meaner. No one knew why, but they could figure it was caused by Naraku._

_Sango watched as Kagome finished filling the water bottles. When she was done, both return back to the others so that they could head on their way and make it to the village that the hanyou had mentioned._

_

* * *

_

_They travelled all morning and most of the afternoon before the village came into site. It was still intact and people could be seen doing their normal jobs. When Kagome and Sango returned back, no one spoke. No one wanted to speak. Sango decided not to discuss anything with the hanyou even though he tried to ask. What he did to the miko was hard to recover from. He was once a friend and now he was something else, something dark, something unknown._

_They travelled in silent. Sango and Kagome rode Kirara most of the way. If they were not riding, they were walking behind the guys. Inuyasha occasionally glanced back over his shoulder towards the girls. He noticed that Sango had a calm, determine look on her face. She would look away when she caught the hanyou looking at her. Kagome, however, stared at the ground. Tears were in her eyes, but they would not run. She wanted to end everything. She wanted the pain to leave._

_The owner of the village inn allowed the group to rest. He supplied them with food and a bath. Kagome took this chance to try and end her life. However, as she sat under the water, she felt arms wrap around her arms and lift her up. Next thing she knew, the fire-rat haori was wrapped around her body and she was lifted. A bedroom came next and she cried on the futon when she was laid down. He prevented it again. Why was he doing it? Why would he not let her end the pain?_

_Inuyasha shook his head as he stood in the doorway. This wasn't the same Kagome that he travelled with. She wouldn't have tried to kill herself. She was always a happy person. She brought smiles and laugh towards everyone even him. He hated the word when he fought with her, but he delt with it. He tried not to fight with her, but now she was causing a bunch. Sometimes, he just wanted to fight her with his claws and end it. However, he always stopped. He had a promise to fullfill and he would not break it. Turning out of the room, he headed back to the others. She was inside a room. If anything would happen, he would know._

_

* * *

_

_The rest of the day went fast for when the sun started to set, the battle began. Dark clouds started to drift over the mountain and from the forest that surround the village. Inuyasha quickly picked up the scent and quickly gathered everyone. This was the day. This would be the day that Naraku would be defeated._

_Everyone stood at the edge of the village. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out while Miroku was holding two sutras. Sango stood behind them holding her boomerange while Kirara was in her big form. Kagome stood behind them with her arrows. She was glancing down at them wondering if there was a chance she could end the pain with them._

_Her thought was interrupted, though, when a dark laugh echoed across the land. Naraku appeared out of the miasma surrounded by demons. He had a twisted smile on his face as he pointed his hand out and allowed hundred of demons to fly by. Inuyasha ran before slamming the Tetsusaiga down and releasing the Wind Scar. Miroku followed after he threw his sutras. His staff came in contact with three of the demons and they disappeared into ash. He finally placed his staff down and open his Wind Tunnel. Dozen and dozen of demons were swept into the vortex. He had to close it quickly, though, when the bees came flying by._

_Sango followed with her weapon. It wrapped around destroying demons in its path. Kagome released arrows towards Naraku. He laughed as he moved from the side and only weak demons were destroyed. He was watching the miko and she knew why. She had the jewel shards. It really didn't matter to her. She was a tool for the hanyou. If Naraku would kill her, the pain would be gone. Knocking an arrow back, she released it again. Naraku laughed and moved again, but this time started to move towards the girl._

_Inuyasha noticed the trouble and turned to release the Wind Scar. Kagome didn't move and Naraku stopped. The Wind Scar zipped by moving her hair in the wind. She was holding her bow and arrow at her side staring into the eyes of the creature. When the Wind Scar was gone, Naraku started to move. Kagome could hear Inuyasha cursing as he ran towards her. Naraku was only an arm length away when she was lifted by the hanyou. He moved her behinds him and released the Wind Scar once again._

_Kagome turned away from him when she felt an arm on her shoulder. Her eyes went wide while anger and pain raced through her veins. "We need to combine our powers together with the shards of the jewel to destroy this demon. Help me on this." Kikyou was holding out an arrow as she grabbed her bow._

_Kagome rolled her eyes, but agreed. Breaking the jar, she gave Kikyou a shard while she placed a shard at the tip of one of her the arrows. Both notched back their arrows and aimed towards the evil half-breed. Naraku was busy watching everyone else that he didn't notice the mikos when they released their arrows. They flew through the miasma and hit Naraku straight into the chest. He cursed towards the girls and quickly released a power towards them._

_Inuyasha yelled as he watched before turning towards the demon. He raised his sword and brought it down increasing the power of the arrows. Naraku's scream peirced the area as he turned into slime that was once his body._

_Kagome smiled as she watch the power come towards her. However, as she wanted the spell to take her, Kikyou dropped to her knees and used a barrier to save both. When the dust cleared, Kagome was the only one standing. Kagome knew Kikyou had left. She watched as her Soul Collectors came and gathered her._

_Naraku was gone. His demons disappeared and the full Shikon Jewel laid upon the ground a short distance away from the hanyou. Kagome walked towards it and bent down to pick the jewel up. The tainted black color swam in the pinkish light. She tucked the jewel in her pocket before looking towards the hanyou. She watched as he wipped the slime off his sword before placing it in his sheath. He gave a nod to everyone and soon they were heading back to the village._

_That was when Kagome noticed it. Taking a step away, she noticed the hanyou looking out into the distance towards the forest. Turning in that direction, she noticed it. Kikyou was leaning against a tree. She had a smile on her face. Inuyasha had the same. He gave her a nod and started to walk. Kagome made sure to turn quickly and start to walk. She knew what he had said to her. He was going to see her._

_

* * *

_

_Evening was spent as a celebration. Food was served along with drinks. Shippou and Kirara danced across the floors and Miroku tried to move towards Sango. Kagome noticed the smile upon the demon slayer and realized what happen. Miroku had proposed. Even a small laugh escaped her lips as she watch the demon slayer throw her arms around the monk and place a kiss upon his lips. Both sat with each other as the party went on._

_Kagome even noticed the hanyou. He still had the same smile on his face. He kept glancing outside while enjoying the food. She knew why. When everyone was asleep, he would disappear. The evening was spent that way, but finally everyone grew tired. When silent surrounded the room, Kagome noticed the hanyou standing. He quickly glanced around the area and disappeared into the shadows._

_Kagome sat up and reached for her bow and arrow. Grabbing them, she followed. It was hard to follow the hanyou. He was a lot faster. However, she found the area. A silent gasp escaped her lips. Inuyasha was sitting upon the ground while Kikyou was resting her head against his chest. He had his fire-rat haori wrapped around them as a blanket. Kagome could hear Kikyou whispering as both intertwined their hands together._

_"The battle is over. The jewel is whole. A purification ritual is needed and everything will be done. We can live together as it was suppose to be."_

_The hanyou nodded as he lifted the undead miko's face. He brought his face down towards hers and sealed her lips against his. Tears made their way behind Kagome's eyes as she watched. She couldn't bare the pain anymore. Turning away, she ran through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter._

_Her side finally came to an ache. Dropping the bow and arrow before crashing to her knees, she let the tears run. She rolled into a ball and shook as the sobs took over. It never hurt this much. She guess the reason was because she thought she had a chance. Now, she knew. She never did have a chance. The hanyou loved the undead miko more than her. She was just his shard detector, his tool._

_Kagome stayed in the forest till the sun started to appear through. Wipping her face and grabbing her weapon, she made her way back to the village. She pretended to be sleeping. As she laid on her bedroll, she noticed the hanyou and undead miko. Once again, she could hear them whispering._

_"I will follow you wherever you go. When the jewel is finally gone, I will return to the village. If you ever need me, look for my Soul Collector. They will let me know." The hanyou nodded and embraced her once more in a hug before placing a kiss upon her lips. Her Soul Collectors finally came and soon she disappeared into the morning light._

_Kagome pretended to wake as the hanyou walked in. She was lucky that Sango did the same. "Morning." Inuyasha and Kagome replied the same as everyone else started to wake._

_Inuyasha walked over to the wall and sat down. "Let's get out of this village and on our way back. I would like to arrive back at the village by tomorrow night." Everyone nodded and soon everything was packed._

_

* * *

_

_The journey back home was quiet. Everyone was happy about the distruction of Naraku. Sango and Miroku were happy. Inuyasha was happy. The only person who was not happy was Kagome. She knew the truth on everything and now she had no reason for staying. They arrived back at the village around sunset on the second day. Kaeda was happy about the jewel and explained on how the purification ritual work. Kagome nodded and followed Kaeda to get ready._

_She appeared outside of the hut dressed in a white silk kimono. She followed the old miko through the forest to a small pond. Kneeling on her knees and placing the jewel in the water, she prayed. The water turned to a bright light surround her in it's path. The darkness that surrounded the jewel started to disappear and soon, it was a pale color. When the light disappeared, Kagome was leaning on the edge unconscience, holding the purified jewel._

_It took a few hours for the girl to wake. Everyone was happy for what she did. Kagome only gave them a small smile before breaking the news. "Since my journey is done, I am planning to leave soon. I am sorry, but I really would like to head home." Everyone understoond. Sango understood her pain. Miroku and Shippou knew she had family. And, Inuyasha was ready for Kikyou to return into his life. With the modern girl gone, she would be able to._

_Two days later, though, Kaeda asked for the hanyou and miko to travel on a small journey. A village needed help along with a small purification. Kaeda knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would be perfect for the problem. Both agreed and soon started their journey, the last one that they would be doing together._

* * *

The last of the memory disappeared from her mind as she felt the hanyou lower her to the ground. His lips continued to trace down her neck. He continued to destroy every thought she had. His hands continued to trace across her body, caressing her breast, her shoulders, her neck. A rough moan escaped her lips and danced across the forest. It felt like a burning pain, a request with daggers. She wanted this. This was her request, but now she wasn't sure.

His mouth devoured over her lips again. She was breathless in his wake. He tore down the thoughts she had, the regrets she was thinking. She wanted to feel like this from him. She wanted to be loved by him. For tonight and only tonight, she would get this. He nibbled against her lip and his tongue danced with her own. She was swimming in a vast sea. She was lost by his warmth, by his desire.

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE **is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and it will lead you to another site.  
Look for the word, **FANFICTION**. The chapter will be located there.

* * *

Inuyasha soon collapsed against her, embracing his weight on his arms. Kagome laid, breathing in deep breaths. She felt him roll off of her and grab his haori before laying it across them. She rolled to her side, putting her back against him. Exhaustion soon devoured her and both could be heard taking deep breaths of sleep in.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the rude warning above. However, for everyone else, I thank you for your reviews. Like I said, this was a fun story. It happens to be a good story that my friend and I came up with. I am enjoying this story and I hope you enjoy it to. Don't let the warning scare you off. It was just explaining everything. Once again, thanks. You make me want to write. You make me want to continue. 


	5. 005

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request  
** Chapter 005

The warmth of the morning sun danced through the branches of the trees. Kagome's eyes moved against the light before she slowly open them. Glancing around, the memory of the previous night rushed through her mind. She glanced over her shoulder to see the hanyou still resting, sound asleep. Sitting up, she reached for his white undershirt and placed it over him before wrapping his fire-rat haori around her bare skin.

Her request was fullfill. She asked him to sleep with her and she got what she wanted. Now, she could leave and have no regrets, only pain. The pain would be from that she spent a passionate night with the one she love only to know that he did not return it to her. He loved another and now he would have her in his life.

Grabbing her shredded clothing, she took one more glance back at the hanyou she still loved before walking through the forest towards the village. Everyone was still asleep as she quietly entered the hut. She grabbed some new clothing out of the bag and disappeared out of the hut to change.

Arriving back, she noticed everyone awake, but no hanyou. Tears were in her eyes as she hugged everyone and explained that she was leaving now. Everyone one understood and followed her to the well. Even Kaeda came to bid the miko she thought as a daughter good-bye. Removing the Shikon Jewel from around her neck, she handed it to the old miko and wrapped her in a hug. She moved to Sango and Miroku wishing them the best of the years together. Shippou and Kirara were in tears when she gave them both hugs.

Dropping her bag into the well, she sat looking at her friends. Tears were running down her face as she glanced from one face to the other and then towards the forest. Saying her last good-bye, she jumped in letting the sobs take over. The bluish light of time travelling took over for the last time.

* * *

A gental breeze moved the silver hair along with the triangles. Inuyasha opened his eyes and released a long yawn. He sat up and shook his head to remove the sleepiness from his body. He glanced around the area, remembering the previous night. Looking towards the ground, hoping to see the young miko, he saw nothing. His fire-rat haori was missing along with the girls clothing.

Dragging his clothing on and picking his sword up, he travelled back to the village. No one was in the hut. The scent of the girl was strong. She was here, but soon left. He noticed his haori sitting near the wall. He grabbed it before stepping out of the hut. There he noticed his friends exiting out of the forest, from the direction of the well. Everyone held their head down. Shippou was in Miroku's arms crying. Kirara was whimpering against Sango. Even Kaeda and Sango had tears running down their faces. He didn't understand. Did Kagome finally leave?

"Where is Kagome?" He asked with a shaky voice. He wanted this, but now wasn't sure. He wanted to say good-bye. Could he have lost his chance?

"She is gone, Inuyasha. She left just a few minutes ago. I am sorry." Sango respond was a smooth tone, a voice full of hurt. She followed the monk into the hut. Inuyasha could still hear them crying as he stood outside looking towards the direction of the well.

"So, the modern girl is gone and the jewel is purified. We can live together just as it should have been." Inuyasha turned towards the forest to see Kikyou walking out. Her Soul Colectors were drifting by bringing souls to her body.

Inuyasha only gave a nod as he looked towards the direction of the dry well once more. This was what he wanted. He had explained everything during the journey to defeat Naraku. He remembered how the modern girl tried to kill herself and he made sure to stop it. He remembered how she asked the request and he gave what she asked. It was done. It was over. He was able to move on.

"Yes." Kikyou nodded as a small smile danced across her face.

* * *

It had been a month since everything had change. Inuyasha and Kikyou were staying in Kaeda's hut and everything seemed normal. It felt strange without the modern girl around. Inuyasha kept visiting the well once a week after the girl had left. There were times he wanted to jump in and say good-bye to the girl, but just held. He didn't understand why he did it. He got what he wanted and should have been happy with it. However, he wasn't. There was something missing and he knew what it was. It was the modern girl.

Inuyasha was awake before Kikyou or anyone else that morning. He was currently sitting on a rock looking out at the meadow. The wind was blowing through it causing it move like waves of the sea. He liked to sit and think, wonder about anything that could happen. He picked up a scent as he closed his eyes. Turning at a side, he noticed his brother. "What in hell do you need?"

"Is that any way to treat your older brother?"

"As if I give a damn."

Sesshoumaru released a dark laugh. He approached his brother slowly, only to stop. A twisted smile danced across his face as he glanced towards the meadow. "I see you have done it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he glanced at his brother once more. "Done what?"

"Don't be a baka. You took the girl as your mate."

"Kikyou? No. She won't allow it. I already ask."

"Not her. The miko."

Inuyasha's ears moved against the word. "I did not. I never asked her. She left. She is no longer a part of my life."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide upon on what his brother said. "You baka. You know the demon laws. If you sleep with a human, hanyou, or demon, you take them as your life mate. It is our rule for our kind. Her scent surrounds you. You mated with the miko. You can not deny it."

What his brother said drifted into his mind. He cursed lightly as he smashed his fist against the rock. He never knew of the mating law. His mother and father were dead before he could ask. His brother would never help and the flea demon was hardly around. He thought it was asking, not actually doing it. It never registered in his mind as the night happen. He was only fullfilling a request and nothing more.

"You need to find her. You need to tell her."

"I can't. She is gone."

"She is your mate. You need to find a way to tell her and bring her back."

"Damn it." Inuyasha cursed into the air as he stood up. He didn't know anything about it and now he was mated to the modern girl. She left almost a month ago and now he had to retrieve her back. He turned back towards his brother to only see him gone. Releasing another curse, he ran through the village to find Kaeda and the jewel.

* * *

Kaeda was talking with Kikyou as both were in the gardens picking herbs. Both were susprised to see the hanyou running towards them. Kikyou stood dusting the dirt off her kimono as the hanyou came to a halting stop before them. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Kaeda, where is the damn jewel?"

Both Kikyou and Keada looked up at the hanyou confused. "Why? Are ye thinking about using the jewel?"

"No. I just learned something and need it. Where in hell is it?"

"In the shrine. I will show ye. Kikyou, return these herbs to my hut for me." Kikyou nodded as Inuyasha followed the old miko towards the shrine. "What is so important that ye need the jewel, Inuyasha? I need a reason to give it to ye."

Inuyasha released a growl as he rolled his eyes. "I need to travel through the well and retreive Kagome. Something happen and I need her here with me."

"What? Sango told me what ye have done to the young woman. She doesn't deserve to be here if ye are going to cause the pain again."

Another growl follow by a curse escaped his lips. "She asked for a request on the last journey we did. It happen to be something I did not know about."

"And what request would this be?"

"To sleep with her." It was a low whisper. He didn't want to explain his reason. He just wanted the damn jewel and be on his way.

Kaeda heard his respond and her eyes went wide. "Oh? I am surpised after everything ye did to her."

"Well, it happened and now I learned from my bastard of a brother that she is my mate."

"I see." Kaeda did not ask anymore regarding to the topic. She walked up some steps and open the wooden doors to the shrine. The jewel sat in a wooden cage. Kaeda knelt upon the ground and lit a small fire. Smoke wrapped around her body and the cage as she pray. A crack could be soon heard near the cage. Keada stood up and walked foward. Opening the door, she pulled the Shikon Jewel out and handed it to the hanyou.

Inuyasha only nodded to the old miko as he tucked the jewel into his haori. Nodding his head once more, he ran out of the shrine and down the stairs towards the dry well. With one leap, he jumped in and allowed the time travel wrap around his body.

* * *

After his feet landed on solid ground, he took a large leap before landing on the steps of the well house. Throwing the doors open, he ran towards the house and took one more leap towards the girl's room. A suprise reaction came towards him. The window was open, but no curtains could be seen blowing in the breeze. He stepped through it only to see the room empty. There was no bed, no dresser, no smell of Kagome. It was old, stale. It felt as if she was never here.

He open the door and stepped into the hallway. He walked down the hallway looking for any sign of the girl he was suppose to have as his mate. She was no where. The rooms were the same. One belonging to the grandfather, another to the young boy, another to the mother, and the last being a spare. He released a silent curse as he turned towards the stairs and marched down.

Kagome's mother was sitting in the living room reading a book. She didn't hear the hanyou step off the stairs. She didn't see him as he stood in the hallway looking for her daughter. However, she did hear him. "Where is Kagome?"

Mrs. Higurashi laid her book down and glanced up at the hanyou. She was suprised to see him. After some of the things her daughter had told her, she thought they would never see him again. It was a shock. "Inuyasha. I am sorry to say, but my daughter is no longer here. She is gone."

"What in hell do you mean? She didn't kill herself." Inuyasha dropped into a sitting formation infront of the lady. His face showed a suprised reaction. He never thought of Kagome doing it. He knew she was trying, but he never figured that she would do it even if she was away from him.

"No. She is not dead. She is just not here anymore. The day after she arrived back from your time, she packed up and left. She no longer lives at the shrine, but in the city."

"The city?"

Kagome's mother nodded. "Yes. She has an apartment in the city. She lives there now."

Inuyasha released a silent curse as he turned away. He could see a picture of the young girl upon a desk. Her face showed cheerfull. The smile would brighten anyones day, even his. "How do I find this apartment?"

"It would be a little hard, even for you. It took me close to three hours."

"Take me then. I need to see her. There is a reason."

Mrs. Higurashi released a sigh and closed her book. Standing up, she walked to the kitchen. Inuyasha could hear the sounds of something moving. Kagome's mother soon arrived back with a coat, hat and purse in hand. "I will take you, but I give you a warning. When she arrived home that day, she wasn't the same. She was hurt, sad. She only explained a little and told me she wanted to leave." Inuyasha nodded his head and took the hat from her. Placing it over his ears, he followed the lady out.

* * *

They travelled on a subway towards the city. It took an hour to arrive. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw the tall buildings. There was no forest. There was nothing like the shrine. Streets filled the area. Vehicles that he hated drove down them. The smells were even a lot stronger. He couldn't believe that the girl was living here.

He followed Mrs. Higurashi off the subway and into a building. She walked over to a phone and dialed a number. He could hear her calling something a rental car. It was a few minutes, but she was off and leading him out of the building. They sat on a bench and waited for a few minutes when a green car pulled up. The man stood out and called out her name. She nodded to him and told Inuyasha to get in. He followed, even if he didn't want to.

Mrs. Higurashi drove down a road and then another. She travelled over a bridge and down a ramp. She stopped at lights and turned corners. She lead them by huge buildings and large lands with forest. Inuyasha just watched, looking out the window. Finally, though, she came to a stop. Inuyasha looked towards the side and noticed a few small buildings with a lot of doors and steps. He followed Mrs. Higurashi out of the vehicle and over to one of the buildings. "Where are we?"

"This is where she lives. I just hope she is home. She works now and attends classes at the college. Since it only ten in the morning, she could be anywhere." Inuyasha nodded and followed her up some steps. It was the second floor when she stopped by a wooden door. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door and waited. No sound. She knocked again when sound was heard. It seemed to be coming from the door itself. The door knob was turned and soon a young girl was standing in it. It wasn't Kagome.

"Hello." She was a young girl with brown hair pulled into a low hair tie. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank top.

"Hi Enju. Is Kagome around?"

"Oh? You must be her mother. I am sorry to say, but Kagome has class till one today. She might not even come home. She has to be at work at two."

"Okay. Do you know what time she will be home tonight?"

Enju gave shrug with her shoulders. "I wouldn't know. I think she closes and if I am right, she won't be home till one or two in the morning. Can I leave her a message?"

"No. I will just come back tomorrow. Does she work then?"

Enju had a frown on her face as she nodded. "I am sorry, but yes. She works as soon as she gets out of class. However, tomorrow night, I think she gets home at eight. You could stop by then."

"Oh, don't worry about it. When is her day off?"

Another shrug with her shoulders came. "Let me look. You can come inside if you like." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and both her and Inuyasha walked inside. Inuyasha was wrapped by Kagome's smell as he sat down on the couch. It suprised him that she was living here. "Look at that, I am wrong. She is off tomorrow while she works the next day."

"Okay. That will work better. I will be back tomorrow then. Don't tell her that I was here. Just make sure she is home around this time." Enju nodded as both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha left.

"So, she is not home?" Kagome's mother gave a nod as both got into the vehicle.

"I am sorry, Inuyasha. When she left, she changed a lot of things. Tomorrow morning we will come by. Till then, you can rest in the spare bedroom."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's okay. I will stay in the Sacred Tree." Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod as she travelled back to the subway. The journey back home was quiet. It would be one more day till Inuyasha saw Kagome. Would she even talk to him? Would she even remember him? All his questions would be answered tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the story seems confusing or sad. Trust me it will get interesting. Keep the reviews up and enjoy. 


	6. 006

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 006

It was a long day at school for Kagome. She kept drifting off thinking of something else. If it wasn't for her friends she would have probably fell behind. Hitomi was sitting beside her, trying to get her to look back. Kagome finally did when she realized it. Hiro was smiling at her. For the past week, Hiro was trying to get Kagome to go out with him. Kagome kept declining. It had been only a month since she left the Fuedal Era and everything still hurt.

"It seems that Hiro is still trying to get you to go out." Kagome gave a nod to Hitomi as the bell rang.

"Ya, I know. I don't know how many times I told him that I wouldn't go out with him. I left somone that hurt me and just want to be alone at the moment."

"I know. You told the story to both me and Enju twice. We realize it, but I guess he doesn't." Kagome released a laugh as she followed her friend out of the classroom and down the hallway. It was her last class of the day and she was heading over to Hitomi's place to change clothing for work. Both Enju and Hitomi work at the same restrant as her. That was how she met them. It was good. It helped Kagome move on. Tonight Hitomi and her had to close. She wasn't ready for the long shift, but she needed the money.

Work was pretty long for the girls. It was a busy night. Kagome was continously helping customers with their drinks or taking orders. She was returning from cleaning a table. She laid the plates and glasses on the counter and grabbed a cup to refill when she noticed another couple come in. She lead them to a table and took their drinks before returning to the counter.

"Busy night?" Hitomi was returning with four plates. She placed them on the counter and filled four glasses of water before disappearing out. Kagome only noded to her. It was like that for most of the evening. Even Enju showed up to keep them company. She kept quiet about Kagome's mother showing up, but she did mention that she needed her home around ten. Kagome agreed even though she didn't know why.

Closing time felt good for the girls. The door sign was switched and the lights near the windows were shut off. Music was turned on and a mop was dragged out. Kagome laughed as she watch Hitomi and Enju sing to a song while dance across the soapy ground. Kagome even joined in, but ended the idea as she came crashing on the ground when she slipped on the wet floor. She decided to stay near the counter and fill the salt and pepper shakers instead of dancing across the ground.

"I am glad the evening is over with, but I have homework. This week I have an exam and haven't even started studing for it." said Kagome as she placed the keys on the desk. She sat down on the couch as Enju went to the kitchen to get two bottles of water.

"Be happy when Spring Break comes. We will have no homework for week."

"Ya, but that is still two months away." Enju laughed on the respond, but agreed. She watched as Kagome stood up to throw her empty bottle away and head down the hallway to her room. It was an exhausting evening and Enju knew that Kagome was one to head to bed before anyone else after she finished her homework. Enju soon followed her, though, for she had the same.

* * *

"Inuyasha." The voice echoed across the land. The hanyou's ears moved as he open one of his golden eyes. Mrs. Higurashi was standing at the base of the tree. Her hands were on her hips and she was holding a wooden spoon in one. "If you want to see Kagome, we need to leave soon. Come inside and have some breakfast."

The hanyou gave a nod to the woman and jumped down from the tree. The family members were gone once more leaving Kagome's mother and him. She fed him pancakes before grabbing her purse, coat, and the hat for him. It was the same journey for them. The same long hours of riding on the subway, the waiting for the car, the travelling throught the city. It was the same as he waited to see the girl that was suppose to be his mate.

* * *

A loud alarm echoed across the walls of the room. Kagome released a groan as she smacked her alarm and sat up. It was 9:30 in the morning. Her eyes went wide as she noticed her agenda. She completely forgot about one thing important. Dashing out of her bed, she grabbed everything and quickly pulled her clothing on.

Enju was already sitting at the counter drinking her morning coffee as Kagome came running out of her room. She zipped around the counter and gathered something to eat. "What's wrong?"

"I completely forgot about the exam I have today. Hitomi and I were suppose to study together at ten. I am so going to be late." replied Kagome as she poured herself a cup of coffee and started add cream cheese to her bagel.

"But, you said that you were going to stay till about eleven."

"I know, but this exam is important. I am sorry." Enju wasn't even able to get another saying out. Kagome quickly finished her drink and disappeard out of the apartment. A sigh escaped the girls lips as she knew what was happening in thirty minutes. Kagome's mother was suppose to be arriving to see her daughter. Enju now had to give the bad news that her daughter was once again gone.

* * *

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he closed the door behind him. After a month of not seeing her, he was finally going to see the girl who was his mate. He followed Mrs. Higurashi up the stairs and towards the door. She knocked and waited. The sounds of the door came echoing through and soon Enju was standing in it. "Morning."

"Hello Enju. Is my daughter home?"

A frown appeared upon the young girl's face as she shook her head. "I am sorry to say, but she left just thirty minutes ago. She forgot about an exam that she had today and ran off to meet one of her friends. She might be back later, but I wouldn't know."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head as she turned back to the hanyou. He gave her a nod and turned to lean over the rail. "Okay. Thanks. I will try again later today." Enju nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I am going to see if I can find her. I need to talk with her. It is important."

"It will be hard. This is the city, not the shrine or a forest."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "I know, but I must try."

"I understand. I will stay here till you return." Inuyasha gave her another nod before racing down the stairs and disappearing around the corner. He had to find her. He had to tell her. It would be wrong not letting her know. She didn't know about the night. He didn't know. If he did, he would have done something, anything to prevent the request. However, he knew there was no way of stopping the request. The demon laws always took over something and now they were twisting something else.

He sniffed the air trying to gather the scent of the young woman. It was faint, mixed with other smells, but he could follow it. She travelled down the sidewalk rounding a corner. She crossed the street to enter a small park. He followed it till he saw another street. A building was across. That was where her scent ended. His eyes went wide as he noticed her sitting by the window talking with a young girl and boy. Releasing a sigh, he hid himself into the darkness, waiting for the girl to step out.

* * *

Kagome nodded her head as Hitomi showed her how to use the formula in a problem once again. Chemistry was not one of her best subjects, but she needed to pass it to continue on with her major. Even Sakea, a young boy in their class, stopped by to help. Majoring in the class made it that much easier for him to help them out.

"Thanks, Sakea." said Kagome after two hours of working.

"No problem. Good luck with the exam today." He waved towards the girls as he rounded a corner and disappeared into the library.

"Ya. The same with you."

With everything done, both Kagome and Hitomi packed their bags. It was already noon and both were starving. Their first and only class of the day was at four meaning that they had time to stop at one of the restrants to eat. Hitomi had already decided where, but she wanted to get Enju to join with them. Kagome agreed, however, she had to do something before arriving. Hitomi told her that she would meet her there and Kagome agreed on the plan.

Placing her bag on her shoulder and pulling her sunglasses out, Kagome stepped out of the library. She walked down the stairs and looked both ways before crossing the street. She walked down the sideway never noticing that someone was waiting for her. The alley came into view. She released a silent gasp as a hand snaked around her waist and the other covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she noticed who it was. "You."

The hanyou nodded his head as he stepped back from the girl, never letting go. "Ya, it's me."

"What in hell are you doing here? I thought you stayed with her." Kagome was shocked to see the hanyou that hurt her in the other time. She didn't want to see him. She left him. She moved away from the shrine. She changed her life. She did it all because of him.

"I would have if something else didn't happen before it."

"And what is that suppose to me?"

"Your request that you ask. Remember?"

Kagome gasped as her cheeks started to turn red. "Of course I remember. Why would it matter?"

Inuyasha released a sigh as he backed up against the wall. He crossed his arms into his haori and glanced down the alley towards the street. "When I was young, I didn't learn much of the demon laws. I hardly knew any of them. I only learned a few. It happen to be that there was one in particular that I didn't know anything about."

"What?"

"The night I slept with you, something else happen, something I didn't know about."

Kagome rolled her eyes against this. She was tired on how this was dragging out. "And what would that be?"

"You're my mate."

"What? No. There is no way in hell that I am going to be anything of yours. You hurt me for so long and now you are saying that I am suppose to be your mate. What is a mate, some type of marriage?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "You could say that."

"Then definatly no. I don't want anything to do with you. I moved away from the shrine and well. I changed my life. I changed everything all because of you and now you are saying that you want me back. Ha. Sorry, but that won't work. There is no way in hell will it work."

He shook his head as low laugh escaped his lips."Sorry, to tell you the truth, but there is nothing you can do about it. We mated that night. Your my mate and there is no changing it." He approached her placing each arm on each side of the girl.

"Oh, yes there is." She raised her leg and came in contact in one spot. Inuyasha released a hiss as he dropped down to his knees in pain. "I might have liked you in the past, but not now. You hurt me for too long. I am no longer the soft Kagome you knew. I have changed and it is all caused by you. Go back through the well, to Kikyou, the one you care so much about. Forget about me for it is over." With that said, Kagome turned down the alley and disappeared down the street.

Inuyasha released a curse as he knelt on the ground in pain. He told the girl the information, but he wasn't expecting the respond. The girl he knew when she arrived through the well five years ago wasn't the same and he knew why. He wasn't kind and yes, he did always run to Kikyou or keep her in mind, but he never meant to hurt Kagome. Now, that she was his mate, he had to do something about it. He had to make her understand.

Biting his lip, he stood up and started to walk out of the alley. He had to make her understand. What he learned from his brother he could not ignore. The girl was his mate and he had to make her understand. She belong to him and there was no changing it. His life with Kikyou was messed up. Now he had to correct it and make a new life with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe what the hanyou had said. She left him after he said that he was going back to Kikyou. She tried killing herself because the pain he put her through. It didn't make any sense. Why would he return? Why would he cause the same pain once more? She didn't want it. She didn't want to have anything to do with it.

She walked up the stairs to her apartment only to be stopped. Her mother was standing on her floor, looking over the rail. "Mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned towards the voice and showed a kind smile. "Hello, dear."

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone to see you, but he is not here at the moment."

Kagome rolled her eyes upon the respond. "I saw him and he probably won't be here for awhile."

"Don't even think that idea." Kagome turned around with a short gasp and eyes wide. He was standing there on the steps. He looked exhausted, angry, and she knew exactly why. "We need to talk now."

"Why? I already told you my answer. Now get out of my life."

"No. You are mine. I already explained that." Kagome rolled her eyes and threw her arms up. She didn't want to discuss this anymore. She left him. He hurt her. Everything that she wanted, it was changed because of what he said to Kikyou. There is now no way on changing it. What has happen can not be changed. He needs to give up. He needs to move on, but no, he keeps bothering her on it.

"I don't care. Get away from me and never return." Kagome unlocked her apartment and stepped in. She would have closed the door on him, but he was faster than her and slipped in. She was lucky, though, that her mother did not follow.

"I can't. You are my mate, damn it. You belong to me." He walked towards her forcing her to retreat. She came up against the wall as he stopped, staring down at her.

"I do not belong to anyone, especially you. What makes you even think that I would want you back? You hurt me and I changed because of it."

"Do you think I like this damn idea? No, but you were the one with the request, not me. I had to fullfill it by demon laws and now once again, demon laws have messed everything up."

"Then forget about the demon laws. It's not even like I am there anymore."

"Everyone will know. For all of hell, my brother already knows. You are mine. You belong to me and there is no changing on it."

Kagome released a sigh as she moved away from the wall and sat down on one of the chairs near the counter. Tears were starting to develop in her eyes. She didn't know why. Here he was trying to take her back and here she was pushing him away. A single tear ran down her face as she glanced down at her wrist. Small scars could be seen. She remembered how she cut her skin and tried to kill herself. She did it because of him and now he was wanting to change everything.

The request was suppose to help her. It was suppose to let her move on. Why was it that everything she did was turned against her? She wanted to be left alone. She wanted him to leave. She just wanted to move on with her life and forget about the Fuedal Era. The tears were running down her face as she cried into her arms crossed over the counter. She knew why she was crying. She was hurting again. However, this time it was different. He came back to bring her back into his life. Now, she was the one pushing him away. She was the one causing the pain.

She felt hands upon her shoulders and hard chest come upon her back as she was leaned backwards. She felt his lips decend to her neck as he whispered comforting words. He was trying to help her. He wast trying to make her understand. Could there be a chance that the love she lost could be earned again? Could there be a chance that this change in fate could be a blessing, one that she could learn from and help the hanyou love once again? The questions all had answers, but they were answers that she had to wait for.

* * *

He held her for the time as she cried. He stayed by her side as she passed out by exhaustion. Her tired mind felt as he lift her in his arms and carryed her down to her room. She felt as he laid her down upon her bed and stretched out beside her. His arms never left her. He pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her waist. His soft words came once more as she drifted away into a dreamless sleep. He followed soon after the crying disappered and the calm breath followed.

It was hours before Kagome finally woke. She glanced over her shoulder to see the hanyou still sound asleep. A faint smile danced across her face. It was strange how this turn in events caused him to come to her. She wasn't expecting the request to cause so much problems. She wasn't expecting to see him again, but here he was. He said that she was his mate, she belong to him. A small quiet laugh escaped from her lips. Of all the times she wanted him, she finally got him. He couldn't go back to Kikyou. He was with her.

She rolled to face him. His bands danced across his face as the fan blew against them. She moved them out of his closed eyes as she traced the side of his face. She had to admit it. She still hasn't lost the love she had for him. That was her reason for not going out with anyone. The pain he caused her was still there. It was there because she still loved him.

He moved a little against the feeling. She heard a light growl-like purr escape from his chest. It made Kagome feel warm inside and she didn't know why. Of all the times he had hurt her, she thought she should have hated him, but somehow, he was changing her. He was making her understand something that she almost lost, almost forgot.

She released a yawn never noticing a golden eye looking at her. She turned to look at him once more only to gasp. A faintl smile was upon his face as he raised his hand and traced the side of her face just as she was doing. Her smile returned one more time as he cupped her chin in his hand. He slowly leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers. This time the kiss was different. It wasn't one that felt cold, that felt as if nothing was going to be returned. This one had so much more. Ya, she knew it would take time. He was in love with Kikyou. He was probably still in love with Kikyou. However, this kiss seemed to calm him, let him know that everything was going to be okay.

She embraced the kiss back as his tongue danced across her lips. She felt warm by his touch. The pain she once held caused by him was slowly melting away. She wasn't sure if it would leave forever. She just knew that it would take time. He moved away and rolled, putting his back towards her. Kagome blinked her eyes confused on his movements. "Inuyasha?"

No respond. He was silent. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. His ears were flat against his head and he seemed to be distant. Releasing a sigh, Kagome moved from the bed and headed out of the room. It was already 3:30 in the afternoon. She would have to leaving soon for class.

Inuyasha released a deep breath as he glanced over his shoulder towards the door. Somewhere deep inside, he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself for what he did. He still had feelings for Kikyou and here he was with Kagome. It hurt, for some odd reason. He didn't know why, but the guilt was there. He thought it would have left by confronting the girl and explaining. He was wrong.

When she had kicked him and left, he thought about everything. He decided that he couldn't force her to stay with him. She had a new life, a life without him. He made his mind up that he would return to the other side of the well. He would forget about the girl who was suppose to be his mate. If anyone asked where she was, he would only say that she was dead. He couldn't bring her anymore pain and this was the best solution to prevent it.

It made sense as he thought about it. Leaving her would let him move on with his life. He would be able to be with Kikyou and Kagome could be with someone who does care about her, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Coming to a conclusion, he decided that was the best option. He would leave and never return.

His ears could pick the sound of voices. Kagome's friends were over. They were talking about the exam that was suppose to happen soon. They were also talking about a party this weekend. It didn't matter to him what an exam or party was. He was leaving as soon as the girl left. He was disappearing from her life. He was going to stay with Kikyou and let the past fade away. He was going to prevent pain that could happen once more. He was going to forget about his mate.

* * *

Time went by as Kagome talked with her friends. She was suprised to see them when she stepped out of her bedroom. They question her on why she didn't come to lunch. She just explained that she ran across her mother, which was half true. Her friends started talking about the exam after that. She brought out her book and tried working with the formula that she knew would be on it. Hitomi occasionally helped her.

After ten or so minutes, the topic about the exam was switched to the party being hosted by Kyoko. Kyoko happen to be one of Hitomi's roomates and it happen to be that both Kagome and Enju were invited. Enju joked about the party being a way to see if Kane would notice Kagome. Kagome blushed on the idea as she glanced over her shoulder to her bedroom. With the news that she heard, she wouldn't be able to go out with anyone. She was Inuyasha's mate and by the sound of the term, it was almost like marriage.

It was ten minutes till four when the girls finally packed everything and started on their way to the college. The exam was at four and they didn't want to be late. Taking one more glance back at her bedroom, Kagome released a sigh as she closed the door.

* * *

Inuyasha watched out of the window as the girl walked down the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Releasing a soft sigh, he moved away from the window and out of the room. He glanced around it still suprised that she was living here. Walking over to the door, he released another sigh as he turned the door knob. As he stepped out, he never noticed that he left one thing in the room.

Running down the stairs, he noticed Mrs. Higurashi sitting on the bench. She noticed the hanyou approaching and stood up. "Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha came to a stop before the woman. "Um, I was wondering. Could you take me back to the Shrine? I need to do something on the other side of the well." He didn't want to explain that he was leaving her daughter. He didn't want to explain that he still had feelings for Kikyou. He didn't want to explain that he didn't want to cause his mate any pain so he was planning on leaving and forgetting her.

Lucky for him, Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and walked over to the car. Inuyasha climbed in and closed the door. As Kagome's mother pulled away from the side of the road, he gave one last glance at the place where his mate lived. This would be the last time he would see her. This would be the last time that he would ever set eyes on Kagome Higurashi. The place disappeared into the distance as he turned around and glanced out the side window only to see a lone tear upon his face. Unknown to him, though, the Shikon Jewel laid hidden under the girl's bed.

* * *


	7. 007

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**  
One Request**  
Chapter 007 

The journey back to the Shrine was silent. Inuyasha never looked back, never looked foward. He just glanced out the window watching as the scenery went by. He knew what he was doing was right. He couldn't stay with Kagome. He still had feelings for Kikyou. He still cared about the prietess from the past. Guilt was hard on his chest as he laid next to the modern girl. In the end, he came up with the only solution. He had to leave his mate and forget about her. It was the only way to save her from the pain that he could cause.

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi arrived back at the Shrine around late-afternoon. He stood at the top of the stairs looking out towards the direction they came. He released sigh as he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Glancing over, he noticed Kagome's mother. "How long do you plan to be gone?"

He gave a shrug to the question. "I wouldn't know. It could be a while." He didn't want to go any farther with the conversation. He didn't want to tell what he was planning to do.

Lucky for him, Mrs. Higurashi did not ask anymore. She walked away from the hanyou and into the house. He followed and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen. As he stood there, he glanced up the stairs. Releasing a sigh, he climbed and turned before heading into the empty room.

It felt different. It felt strange without the young girl. As he sat under the window, memories danced across his mind. Some of when she was laughing, others when she was crying. The day when she was sick and he stayed by her side. There were so many that he had, a total of five years worth.

Standing up, he glanced around the small room before stepping out the window. As a sigh escaped his lips, he jumped down and headed to the well house. He stopped only for a second to glance around the grounds of the Shrine. He glanced from the house, up to the window of the room, to the Sacred Tree before closing the door. Standing at the edge, he whispered a silent good-bye before jumping in and disappearing from the modern world.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she closed the door of her apartment closed. The exam was a lot harder than she thought. During half of the exam, she almost forgot the formula, but was lucky to remember it. She would be suprised if she passed it. Setting her keys on the counter, she walked down the hallway to her room. Pushing the door open, she was expecting to see the hanyou, but instead noticed that it was empty. When she arrived home, she noticed her mother was no where around. With that idea, she suspected that the hanyou went back to the Shrine to finish some things up.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked back to the living room to see her friends talking about something. They were discussing something about the party. Kyoko kept laughing as she thought on how many people she invited. Enju kept bugging her on seeing if she invited Kane. Kyoko just threw her hands up saying that she didn't know. Enju just smiled as she listen. It really didn't matter to her. Enju already had a boyfriend and was fine with him.

Kagome had a smile on her face as she sat down in one of the chairs. She wrapped her legs around her and grabbed her book. The conversation was something she didn't want to get into. They would center it on her probbing her about Kane. With her being the hanyou's mate, she really didn't want to have the conversation centered to her.

It was a couple of hours, but finally Hitomi and Kyoko had to leave. They both had class in the morning and some homework to finish. It was then that Enju turned towards Kagome. "You seem quiet."

Kagome looked up from her book when she spoke. "So?"

"It's nothing against you. It's just different. Anyways, what did your mother want?"

"Nothing much. Just to see how I was and tell me that someone dropped by, an old school friend."

Enju just nodded her head upon the respond. She soon disappeared down the hallway to take a bath and then start on her homework. Kagome just stayed in the living room reading her book. She had all of her homework finished and wanted to finish the next two chapters in the book she was currently reading. However, when the lights were turned off around the kitchen and hallway, when a yawn escaped her lips, Kagome finally headed to bed. Like everyone else, she had class and work in the morning.

* * *

"What made you leave with the jewel?" The hanyou was sitting on the steps of the hut that was built in the forest. It had been two months since he left Kagome. He never told anyone on what his reasons was for leaving. He didn't even explain to Kaeda why he had return without the girl. He did, however, gather Kikyou and move away from the village. She agreed with it, but he didn't understand why.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed the miko leaning against the door frame. "I had to do something on the other side of the well. I had to clear something up. It is over and now I can move on."

"Does it concern Kagome?"

Inuyasha flinched against the name. It had been a while since the name of the girl was mentioned. Ever since she left, no one wanted to speak about her. Even when he walked by the hut where his friends once stayed at, no one wanted to speak about anything regarding to the past. After Miroku and Sango's wedding, it seemed that everyone went their seperate ways. It wasn't long when they finally decided to move back to the Demon Slayer Village. Even Shippou decided to go with them.

"In a way, yes, but in another way no. Anyways, it is over. Don't worry about it."

Kikyou gave a nod and disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha knew where she was heading. Each morning till late in the afternoon, she would head back to the village to help Keada. It was easier. Now with Naraku gone, everything went back to normal. It was quiet. Inuyasha didn't have to fight anymore. He was able to live a normal life.

Today, though, he decided to confront Miroku and Sango. He wanted to see how his friends were. He wanted to clear something up with them. He didn't want to explain everything. He just wanted to put the past behind him. When he woke that morning, he explained to Kikyou that he might not be here that night. She understood and decided to stay in the village or at the hut. Seeing her disappear into the forest, he stood up and started racing towards the village. It was half a day away and he wanted to be there by dark.

Just after he arrived back from the other side of the well, his friends had started hating him. No one was happy that he didn't bring the modern girl back. He just ignored it. He didn't want to explain anything. He didn't want to confront them about the truth. He tried to avoid them at the times being. It was hard, though. Sango and Miroku kept questioning him. He just left, trying to forget about the past. However, it seemed that everything was against him. While he was in the forest one day, a demon asked him about his scent. He had to fight his way out and was lucky no one heard. He didn't want to explain the request. He didn't want to explain anything that happen between the modern girl and him.

However, now he had to. They caught him just right after the wedding. Kikyou was with him and she was confused on what the demon was meaning. It called Kikyou a bitch saying that she wasn't the half-breed's mate. Inuyasha just fought the demon back explaining that he had no mate and wasn't taking one. At the end, everyone dropped the conversation. Somehow, though, he knew there would be questions. Clearing it up now, would prevent it all.

The Demon Slayer Village seemed a little better when Inuyasha arrived. Some people that didn't have a place to live were making the village their home. Voices of children, women, and men could be heard. The Gate surrounding it was pushed back and fields were protected inside it. He walked past the guard keepers into the center. The graves were still on the side. Flowers covered them as people passed by to pray. Children could be seen running by. That was when he noticed the kitsune. He was carrying a basket of fruit to a hut farther back. Inuyasha figured that was Sango and Miroku's home.

Walking up, he watched as the kitsune disappeared inside. Noises could be heard on the other side of the door flap. Inuyasha stood outside for a few minutes when Miroku appeared outside. He wasn't dressed in his normal robes anymore. They were similar, but not purple. Instead, they were a dark brown. As he closed the door flap behind him, he noticed the hanyou standing a short distance away. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop by and see how you were."

Miroku turned away and started to walk away from the hut. "As if we care. Return back to the village. We do not need you around here."

Inuyasha was suprised by his friend. Never has he walked away from him. Never has he told him to leave. "What in hell is this about?"

The monk stopped upon the respond. "It is you. You caused everything. You don't know how long it took us to forget about everything, to move on. After you returned back from the well, Sango didn't stop crying for three nights. The same went for Shippou and Kirara. It was hard for me to hold back my tears. We were hoping that the young miko would return, but we found out that we were wrong. That was our main reason for leaving."

"I wasn't planning to return with her. I just needed to clear something up. That was all and it was finished. I still care for..."

"Yes, we all know that you still care about Kikyou. We all know that you are staying with her, but have you ever thought on how it affected Kagome, or even us?" Silence surrounded the hanyou with that single question. "Just as I thought. Kagome tried to kill herself because of you. If you want to do us a favour, leave. Don't return to us. Just completely forget about us." The monk said no more. He continued to walk past the huts and towards the graves. There he started to talk with the villagers and pray along with them.

Inuyasha stood suprised by everything. His friends have finally turned against him. He knew Kagome did, but he was hoping that his other friends have not. Now, he knew the truth. He turned back towards the gate when he heard a noise behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Sango and Shippou stepping out of the hut.

"I thought I heard your voice. Miroku is correct on what he said. You caused a lot of pain for everyone, not just for Kagome. Please, do us this favour, Inuyasha. Return back to Kikyou. Live your life with her. It is what you wanted. Just forget about us. Live your life as if you haven't known us. It will be easier on all of us. It will let us move on."

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head as he listen to Sango's words. "I didn't want it turn out this way. I wanted to live my life with her and you. I wanted to see my friends through everything, not be alone."

Sango shook her head. "I am sorry, Inuyasha, but what has been done can not be changed. Please, leave." With that, she turned to walk into the hut only to hear a scream.

Inuyasha turned towards the scream to see a lady running. She was screaming about a demon heading this way. It was destroying everything in it's path. With that saying, the hanyou heard the demon slayer grab her weapon. She came running by him holding a staff. She yelled for the monk and soon both were running out of the village. Inuyasha soon followed.

The demon was huge as it stepped out of the forest. Sango approached it and threw her weapon. The demon just raised it's arm and blocked it. Miroku came running, throwing sutras against the beast. They stung it for a few moments and fell. Inuyasha released a curse against everything as he drew his sword. He approached the demon and released the Wind Scar. The demon jumped out of the way laughing.

It continued to laugh as it settled down into a smaller size. "You must be the half-breed, Inuyasha."

"Ya and what about it." Inuyasha wasn't sure what this demon wanted. He didn't even know this demon.

"Your scent proves it all. Where is your mate, the one who is suppose to be all-powerfull?" Sango and Miroku stopped and looked towards the hanyou. Both were confused on everything. They heard it once, but ignored it. However, this time could it be true? Did Inuyasha finally take Kikyou as his mate?

"I don't have a mate and never will."

The demon laughed upon the hanyou's respond. "It is hard to lie to the nose. She is the miko who destroyed Naraku. Where is she? It is said that she is powerfull. I want to meet this miko."

Inuyasha released a silent curse. "I told you, damn it. I don't have a mate and never will." He rose his sword and slammed it down upon the ground. The bright lights danced across the ground hitting the demon straight on. The demon soon disappeared into ashes against the wind.

Sango and Miroku were both still confused on everything that happen. A demon's nose can not lie. If that is fact, then Inuyasha took a miko as his mate. However, which one? They thought that Kikyou had denied on becoming the hanyou's mate. Everyone knew that she wanted Inuyasha to become human. Could there been a chance that it was changed? If not, then who else? It couldn't have been Kagome. She was hurt to much by him. What would have caused him to take her as his mate and stil hurt her?

"Inuyasha, if I remember right, a demon's nose can not lie."

Inuyasha stopped on his movements as he heard the demon slayer's voice. It was true that a demon's nose could not lie. It could smell anything different. It didn't matter what. The demon was correct. He did have a mate, one that he was hoping to forget. "Ya, what about it?"

"If that is so, then this demon is not lying. Who is your mate?"

Inuyasha just released a long sigh. He didn't want to get into this conversation. He didn't want to explain everything. He was hoping to come clear everything up and avoid this conversation at all cost. Now, he had no way of getting out of it unless he tried to avoid the topic. "Forget about it, okay?"

"We will not. Just after the wedding ceremony, we heard the same thing in the forest. Is it Kikyou?" Miroku wasn't happy about the hanyou. He wanted answers. He wanted to know who the hanyou's mate was.

Inuyasha stood in silence. He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't say no. It would bring up too much and he was trying to avoid it all. "Inuyasha, who is it? You do understand that we can call Shippou out and get the information we need." Inuyasha forgot about that. He forgot that the scent the mate would carry would be the scent of the one the mate mated with.

Releasing another sigh, Inuyasha knew he was stuck. He couldn't get out of this mess even if he tried. Ya, he could run, but what would that prove. It would prove that he was a weakling then and he didn't want to be that. "Kikyou is not my mate. I asked her, but she denied."

"Then who...No. No. No. Please, tell me it isn't so." Sango's eyes were wide as she shook her head. Her hands were over her mouth as she stood in shock. Miroku was the same way. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"It is. Kagome is my mate."

"How? When? How could you?" Sango walked up to him and started hitting him across the face. Inuyasha just stood. Miroku finally came and stopped her.

"The last journey we took together, she asked a request. By demon laws, we have to fullfill every request. Her request was to sleep with me."

Sango was in shock on what she heard. She remembered when Kagome arrived back. She quickly came over to her and both of them disappeared for the evening. When Sango woke later that night, she couldn't find Kagome anywhere. It should have been a clue that Kagome was with the hanyou, but no, the idea was never brought up. "That was why Kagome was avoiding you."

"Her request happen that night. When I woke the next morning, she was gone." The hanyou's voice was soft, quiet as he explained everything. His head was held down as his bangs covered his eyes. His ears were also pressed against his head.

Sango nodded. "Kagome left quickly. She said good-bye and that was all. She didn't even wait for you. Does she know?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "The reason I left down the well was to tell her. My bastard of a brother explained it to me. She wanted me to leave, just like you, but I told her I couldn't."

"Then why are you here then?"

Inuyasha looked up and glanced over his shoulder towards the demon slayer and monk with a peircing stare. "I had guilt. There I was still caring about Kikyou and I was with Kagome. I decided on the best solution. Let her stay in her time while I stay in mine. Let me forget about her. Let me move on. It would prevent any harm that I could cause her. It would let her move on with a better life."

"And what did she say about that idea?"

Inuyasha dropped his head again. "Nothing. She doesn't know anything about it. When she left, I disappeared. Her mother has no idea and neither does she. I was hoping to leave it like that."

Sango turned her head to the side as anger built up inside her. Giving in, she walked up the hanyou and smacked him against the face. "You bastard. She probably thinks you still care about her. What happens if she wonders where you went? You need to go back to her and explain everything. Clear everything up and this time, tell the truth."

Inuyasha raised his hand and placed it against his face. He never realized anything that could happen if he didn't explain everything. He just figured that she would forget about him, that she would move on with her life. What would happen if he was wrong? What would happen if she tries to figure out where he went? He shook his head against those thoughts. No, he couldn't go to her. He cared for Kikyou, not her. He might have in the past, but that was till he learn the truth.

However, now Inuyasha knew he had a problem. He either had to return to his mate and explain everything or try to move on and forget about her. He wanted to forget about her. He wanted to move on and let her live a better life without him. However, it seemed a little impossible. Deep down, he had to admit it. He missed the young modern girl. She brought smiles to his face. She made him laugh. She made him trust, to have friends, and to love once more.

There were too many thoughts running through his head. He couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. One solution came and it was the only one he could take. Grabbing his sword, he placed it back into his sheath. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his friends before walking away. He would leave for the time. He would gather his thoughts, figure out what he wants to do. Then with everything figured out, he would return.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I know everyone is hating Inuyasha, but please bare with me. I have him this way for a reason. Keep reading and you might see a change of light on the whole story. Till next time, enjoy.  



	8. 008

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 008 

Kagome released a sigh as she entered the apartment. She was just getting off of work and still saw no sign of the hanyou. It had been close to two months since he left. It didn't make any sense on why he would leave without telling her anything and not return. Why did he leave? What was he doing back at the Shrine that cause him to stay away for two whole months?

Her thoughts were interupted when she heard Enju walk out of her bedroom. "You're home." Kagome gave a nod. "Good. Tomorrow starts spring break and I was thinking that it might be good to head home and see our families. What do you think about that?"

Kagome nodded on the idea. "I think that is a good idea. I miss my family and I need to do some things back at home." She knew this would work out. She could head back home and try to go through the well. If it was still open, she could find out why Inuyasha left her. Enju nodded to her and disappeared into the room. Kagome released a yawn and soon followed.

As she closed the door, she noticed the full moon shining through. It was causing something to shine upon the ground. Kagome walked around her bed and bent down upon the ground. Lifting the bedding that hung on the ground, she noticed the Shikon Jewel. Her eyes went wide as her hands grasped the jewel. Why would it be in her room? Could there be a chance when Inuyasha was laying beside her he dropped it? She didn't know, but knew that if the well was closed, she would be able to get through.

Clipping the jewel around her neck, Kagome changed clothing and got into bed. Her mind was set on returning home and finding the hanyou that was suppose to be her mate. She wanted answers from him. She wanted to know why he left her for two months with no words. Closing her eyes, she let sleep tak over.

* * *

It felt good to be home. As soon as the sun shined through her bedroom window, Kagome was up. She quickly took a shower and started to pack her bags. She could hear Enju doing the same and soon the dragging of bags down the hallway. When everything was done, both exchanged addresses and phone numbers. They would be home at the end of the week. Both were looking foward to seeing their family.

Kagome picked up her bags and climbed the stairs. The shrine looked the same. There was no change. The Sacred Tree still moved against the wind. The shack that held the hidden well was still far in the corner. A smile danced on her face. She was home for a week and she was going to enjoy it.

"Kagome." Her thoughts were interupted just as she saw her mother coming out of the house. She gave her a small smile as her mother embraced her into a warm hug.

"Decided to drop by for the week. Have you seen Inuyasha these past days? It has been two months and still no sign of him."

Kagome's mother shook her head. "I am sorry, dear, but no. Since he left the day we arrived back, he has not been seen around here."

Kagome glanced towards the well. It still suprised her. Two months ago, Inuyasha told her that she belong to him, that she was his mate. Now he had disappeared. For what reason? While she was here, she was going to find out. "I am actually going to head back. I am going to find out why."

Kagome's mother nodded her head. She helped carry Kagome's bags into the house. In the spare room, Kagome packed her new brown tote bag. With everything inside, she strapped the bag on her and walk down the stairs. She bid good-bye to her mother and walk to the well. Dust clouded the room. It felt as if it hasn't been used for a while and to be honest, it hasn't. Sitting on the edge, she looked down into the darkness. Swallowing hard, she pushed over to disappear into the bluish time stream only to arrive five hundred years in the past.

* * *

Nothing looked like it had change. The forest had grown a little, blocking some of the path, but Kagome still knew the direction. She still knew how to arrive back at the village. Villagers were roaming, doing their daily jobs. Children were running while men were working. Kagome smiled as she approached the miko's hut. She entered to see Kaeda sitting near a fire stiring something in a pot.

"Hello Kaeda. Been a while." Kagome smiled towards the old miko as she sat upon the ground draping her bag around her.

Kaeda looked up and smile. She nodded in respond before gathering some tea for her friend. "I am sorry to say, but neither Sango, Miroku, Shippo nor Inuyasha is here at the village."

"Oh? Did they leave to fight a demon?"

"Nay. Sango and Miroku left back to the Demon Slayer Village. Shippou went with them. Inuyasha is living in the forest somewhere with Kikyou. He currently went to see the demon slayer and monk, but has not returned yet. He might have, but I haven't seen my sister yet today."

Kagome looked away and out the door. She didn't realize that after she left what happen. Inuyasha no longer had anyone around him. He only had Kikyou and then he had her. Sango and Miroku left him. His friends completely deserted him and she probably knew why. They didn't like how he treated her. She couldn't blame them, but then again, she didn't want him to feel alone.

"Where is the hut? I need to speak with Inuyasha."

Kaeda nodded her head before explaining the direction. The hut was located south of the Sacred Tree. It was in a remote section that no one had entered till now. The forest surrounded it like a wall. There is an opening and the hut should be visible. Kikyou is usually inside or around the other side working on the herbal garden she planted.

Kagome followed the direction and found the hut. It was a distance away from both the well, Sacred Tree, and village. She figured the hanyou wanted to forget about the past and move on. She walked up to the hut and peeked inside. There was no one. She walked across the floor to the bedroom. Once again, no one. Arriving back outside, she walked around the hut, only to see the undead miko.

Kikyou wasn't moving. She wasn't doing anything. She was sitting and praying. "I know you are there. Please, come forward. I will not hurt you." Her voice was soft. It wasn't like the times before. It was different.

"Kikyou, is Inuyasha around?"

The voice suprised the undead miko. She turned around to see Kagome standing a short distance away. Her eyes were wide. Shaking her head, she held it down. "I am sorry, but it has been close to three days since I have seen him." Kagome nodded her head and turned around, only to be stopped by the undead miko. "You might want to check the Demon Slayer Village. That was where he was headed. Someone might have seen him there."

Kagome gave a nod and walked away. He wasn't near the village or the well. He was gone. What made him leave like that? What made him disappear for two months from her and three days from Kikyou? What made him do this at all? She arrived back at the hut of the old miko. Kaeda was still doing the same as she walked in.

"He wasn't there. Kikyou suggested that I talk to someone in the Demon Slayer Village. I am heading there and should be back if I find anything out."

Keada nodded her head. "Just be carefull." Kagome gave her a smile and started on her way. The last time they arrived at the village it took them a day, but that was because they stopped twice. If she didn't stop for too long, she could arrive by mid-afternoon. If she continued on her way in a good enough speed, she would be able to question the hanyou for what his reasons were on his actions.

* * *

Kagome was suprised to see the changes of the Demon Slayer Village. It was full of life unlike the time when Naraku had it destroyed. She walked through seeing children playing, men working in the fields, and women tending to their days. She even noticed how the people bowed their heads and prayed. That was when she noticed the monk. It was strange to see him in brown robes instead of purple. She ran over, calling his name. The monk looked up with eyes wide.

"Kagome." She ran up embracing him in a friendly hug.

"Hi. The village looks great. It seems everything that you wished for came true. Where is Sango and Shippou?"

He pointed to the hut and started to walk. "They are in the hut. Come see them. They will be so happy that you are here."

Kagome nodded and followed the monk to the hut. He lifted the door flap open and walked in. Kagome had a smile on her face as she noticed Sango near the fire stiring the warm coals. She heard her 'shh' everyone since Shippou was asleep. Only a smile was left on her face as the monk walked over to the demon slayer. He bent down and whispered something in her ear. She looked up, dropping everything.

"Kagome, you are here." She stood up and ran to the girl, wrapping her arms around her neck. Kagome laughed as she embraced her friend back.

Both broke only to have a brown fur run against her. Tears were heard and the mumble of Kagome's name was heard as the kitsune cried against her chest. She rubbed his back and let him cry. He calmed down soon and went over by Kirara, who was wagging her tail happy to see her friend.

"What brings you to this time? I thought you moved on." The first question was asked after Kagome passed around the gifts. Sango was happy for the bath items while Miroku was happy about his drinks. Kirara was even happy about her sweets while Shippou was glad about his colors and coloring books.

"I came looking for Inuyasha. It has been two months since I have seen him. I talked to both Kaeda and Kikyou. Both said he wasn't there and suggest I look here."

Sango dropped her head as Miroku looked towards the demon slayer. "We are sorry to say, but he is not hear. Almost three days ago, he left. No one knows where or when he will be back." said Miroku.

"Why?"

Miroku shook his head. "We don't know. He seemed confused about everything."

"Confused?"

"Did he explain why he left for this long?" Sango quickly popped the question. She didn't want to leave her friend in the dark. Kagome shook her head. "We figured that much. He left to forget you. He came back to stay with Kikyou. When he explained everything, we told him to return to you and explain the truth. His reason for leaving might be tied up with this."

Kagome's eyes were wide. "He came back to forget about me?" Sango nodded. "But, why? He told me that I was his mate. Why leave me when you tell me something that important?"

"He said that he had guilt. It was a foolish reason. What he did to you was wrong."

Kagome laughed upon Sango's respond. "A foolish reason, indeed, but not wrong. I asked him for the request. He only gave it to me out of demon laws. Now, I have to just move on."

"However, he can't. He is confused on everything." said Miroku finishing Kagome's thought.

Kagome released a sigh as she turned to glance out the door. She never realized what was going through the hanyou's mind. She understood that he still cared about Kikyou, but was there a chance that he cared about her, also? Kagome wasn't sure and she wouldn't be able to get any answers. Her time for returning here and confronting the hanyou was wrong. Her only solution was to return back home. She had to do what the hanyou wanted to do. She had to forget about him. It was strange, but once again he hurt her. He claimed her as his and left her in the dark.

She started to bid her friends good-bye, but only to be stopped. They decided to walk her back to the village. They wanted to spend time with her before her final journey home. She smiled upon the solution. The journey back was happy. There were laughs that haven't been heard for awhile. Kirara picked Kagome up twice. She ran across the fields and flew in the sky. Shippou used his Fox Magic. It brought tears of joy the the modern girl's eyes. Maybe, everything wasn't at a total lost. She was able to see her friends once more.

* * *

They arrived back at the village around late-afternoon when the sun was starting to set. It was silent for a strange reason. No one was around, not even Kaeda. They walked to the hut and entered. Kaeda was sitting on the ground and was shocked to see her old friends. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat around the fire to talk with her, but Kagome stood at the door. Something felt wrong. She didn't know what, but it felt cold. She glanced back at her friends before disappearing out.

She walked through the forest towards the Sacred Tree. She walked past the Sacred Tree deeper into the forest. Kikyou was sitting on the steps of the hut when she arrived. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be asleep. A Soul Collector dropped by giving her a soul. That was when she opened her eyes. "So, it is you again?"

Kagome nodded. "I felt something strange, something cold. Do you know what it is?"

A faint smile was on the undead miko's face as she gave a slight nod. "Most likely. I would not venture far from the village. It would not be wise or safe."

"Do you know what is it that I am feeling?"

Kikyou stood up and started to walk into the hut. She only stopped to give a short respond to the girl. "Most likely the hanyou you were trying to find." Kagome's eye were wide. If it was him, then he either wasn't happy about something or it was something far worse. Whatever it was, she was going to find out... and soon.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Since it is Fourth of July, here is a special firework for you. Enjoy and remember to review. 


	9. 009

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request  
** Chapter 009 

Kagome's eyes were wide just as Kikyou disappeared into the hut. Inuyasha was somewhere in the area. He was the one she was sensing. However, why was she sensing him in the wrong way? Why did it seem that he was mad about something? Her heart started to race as she looked around the area. This was his home. The first place he might show up at would be here. She slowly started to back away from the hut, glancing everywhere she could possibly see. Kikyou was even back and she was watching the modern girl with curiosity.

Kagome made it to the edge of the clearing. She glanced around the forest looking for any sign of the hanyou. When she thought that he was no where to be seen, she took a jolt run back to the village. She didn't know why she was so scared of him at the moment. He was her mate. There should be no reason, but somehow she was. There was something wrong about the feeling. There was something wrong about how Kikyou had mentioned that it could have been him. She just continued to run, hoping to arrive back at the village without him seeing her.

The village came in the clearing as she arrived over the hill. She took a dash towards the village only to stop. Sango, Miroku, Kaeda, Kirara, and even Shippou were outside sitting near a fire. Their faces were held down and neither need to be speaking. Kagome swallowed hard as she started to walk towards them. Sango looked up and wanted to talk to her friend. However, Miroku prevented her.

"Sango? Miroku?" Kagome asked in a shaky whisper. She wanted to know what was wrong. Her friends never gave a answer. They just looked towards the hut and glanced away.

Kagome gave a hard swallow as she slowly approached the hut. Her mind was racing for her to turn and run. It was telling her to forget everything and just make it for a run towards the well. Only her body seem to move. She couldn't stop herself from walking towards the hut, from ignoring the signs that something was wrong.

The cold feeling that she had before was stronger. She remembered what Kikyou had told her about how the hanyou could be here. It didn't explain why he would be mad if it was him. He had no sign that she was here. He was gone for three days from everyone and two months from her. There was no sign of anything, so what put him in a sour mood?

She stopped to look back at her friends. Sango had turned her face away while Miroku held his head down. Keada was even reacting different, also. She was holding both Shippou and Kirara who were both sound asleep in her arms. Taking another hard swallow, the modern girl turned back towards the hut. With shaky hands, she pushed the door flap open and entered.

The area was surrounded in darkness as she tried to find any sign of light or what was causing the fear to her friends. She didn't hear any sounds of movement except for her racing breath. She felt the wall to her side and followed it towards the the side of the hut where her tote bag laid. She reached to grab it only to hear some type of movement. She turned in a fast movement, hoping to see something, but noticed there was no sign. Releasing a sigh, she dropped down to her knees. That's when she felt it.

Arms snaked around her waist as she was thrown against the hut's wall. Her arms were pinned above as she noticed the golden glow peirce down into her face. She started to shake by the fear that overcame her body. Only one word escape her lip. The crashing sound echoed across the room as a silent curse was heard. She quickly took this chance, running out of the hut, and straight into the forest. Her friends never moved, but held their heads down in a silent defeat.

Kagome didn't look back as she ran. She knew it was him. His eyes gave it away. Her mate was in the hut and he didn't seem happy to see her back in this time. Fear developed over her body as she stood staring into his golden eyes. She didn't know what do and said the only word allowing her to escape the hanyou's grasp.

She knew he would be following her. She knew he would be mad. She wasn't running towards the well or any direction she knew. She just ran. She wanted to put distance between him and her. She wanted to get away from his wrath. However, it didn't work. She felt him come crashing against her, tumbling her to the ground. She shoved at his body, trying to force him away. He didn't move, but only hold her down with his legs and arms. She knew it was useless. He was a half-demon. He was much stronger than her.

She clinched her eyes shut afraid to see the anger, only to hear his voice. "What in hell are you doing here?" It was calm, but still dark. It wasn't as angry as she thought, but it still held the venomous sound.

She turned her face to the side and slowly responded to his question. "You told me that I was your mate. You left me for two months with no reason. I returned to find out the reason. Now I know and I can not believe you."

"I left for a damn good reason. I didn't want to hurt you."

Kagome shot back to look into his eyes. "Hurt me? You already did, you bastard. You told me that I was your mate. I had hope only to have it destroyed. That is pain far worse than what I have caused myself."

"Damn it. I couldn't be with you. Don't you understand anything regarding to that?"

"No, I don't. Kikyou died almost fifty-five years ago. I am alive and I still love you. Don't you understand that? Don't you see the truth within that?"

Inuyasha sat back surpised by what he just heard. She loved him. He never heard the words from Kikyou or anyone else. He never thought that he would be able to have that emotion come from anyone and allow it to be just for him. His anger disappeared just like that. His eyes that showed anger disappeared into a soft golden glow. Kagome wasn't sure what changed him, what caused the anger to disappear. And, she certainly wasn't expecting what happen next.

His lips connected to her in a warm passion. His warmth surrounded her like the sea as the waves went crashing against the rocks. His kiss was different from anytime. From the night he slept with her to the time he kissed her in her room at the apartment. There was something different about it. His arms circled around her neck, pulling her against him. She embraced the warmth back letting him devour her away.

He broke the kiss to nudge her nose with his. A light smile was on his face as she caught something shining in the moonlight. She raised her hand to rest against his cheek and noticed her hand was wet. He was crying. Tears developed into her eyes and started to rain down her face just as his. He noticed the sudden water and brought her into a warm embrace. He was shaking by the tears that over took his body. His smile was wide on his face as she held him back.

She couldn't believe it. Here he was in tears when no one has been able to catch him in tears. He always called it a weakness. She turned to look into his face. His eyes showed both tears that ran and unshed ones that he held. She placed her hands on both side of his face and brought her lips to his. He closed his eyes embracing everything she gave. He was a fool. She was the one he loved. It wasn't Kikyou. She was right. Kikyou did die over fifty-five years ago. The woman that was here now was not the one he loved in the past.

He tighten his grip upon her as he leaned her back to the ground. His lips traced her face, crossing over her nose back to her lips. He traced his tongue hoping to be accepted. She open. He entered. Her taste was like the light that surrounded the darkness. She was making him understand everything that he was about to lose. He almost gave up on something that he shouldn't have. He wasn't sure about the request that night. He knew he had to do it by demon laws. The request had seem to turn against him causing him to be mated to the wrong one. Now, he knew. Fate was giving him another chance. Fate was allowing him to learn the true meaning of love.

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE** is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and it will lead you to another site.  
Look for **FANFICTION**. The chapter will be located there.

* * *

It was a beakening light. It pulled them towards the end like the light of a far, dark tunnel. It shattered the glass, opening the light. It was a crashing wave just as the sea would come up against the rock. She gasped upon the motion as he followed her with a low growl. It was a taste of pure love, of pure passion. It was an ending to a song, a theme of one's beginning to one's ending. It was everything wrapped together to bring an end to a silent promise held in each others heart.

Inuyasha rolled to his side, bringing the girl along with him. He cradled her upon his chest as he reached for his haori. He placed it over the exhausted woman as her breathing even out and she started to drift to sleep. He used his claws to move a strand of hair from her face before wrapping his arms around her. With a smile on his face, he soon followed into a exhausted, but pleasant sleep.

* * *

Silence was around the area as a yawn escaped through tired lips. The fire was dying as the old miko stirred the coals. The demon slayer was resting her head on her husband's lap, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. Everyone was falling asleep, but neither wanted to turn in for the night. They knew who was in the hut. They knew what was going to happen. They just wish it was all wrong.

The hanyou arrived just moments after the modern girl left. His eyes were wide to see everyone within the hut and demanded to know why. He even noticed the smell of his mate. Once again, he demanded for answers. Sango was the only one to respond. She explained that Kagome came to see him. She wanted answers on why he left her for two months. He cursed about everything before yelling for everyone to get out. He was going to talk with his mate. He was going to make her understand that she was not suppose to return. After that, he was going to drag her back to her time and seal the well. They didn't want him to do that, but the stare he gave prove that they had no saying in the matter. With silent promises to keep quiet, they headed out to wait.

They were still waiting. They noticed the modern girl run out of the hut. They saw has the hanyou followed. Kagome looked frighten while Inuyasha looked angry. Sango and Miroku both wanted to stop everything before it got out of control, but neither wanted to get the wrath of the half-demon. Sulking in defeat, they stayed at their spots, hoping for the best.

"It is late. I think it is time for ye to head in and get some rest." Kaeda said in a soft voice.

Miroku open his eyes to gaze across the dying fire. He gave a nod before glancing towards the direction of the forest. "Has Inuyasha or Kagome return yet?" The old miko shook her head. "I hope everything is going okay for them."

"I am sure that it will." Miroku nodded again as he watch Kaeda stand up with both the kitsune and fire cat in her arms. She turned towards the hut and headed in. Miroku glanced down at his sleeping wife. A smile was on his face as he moved a strand of hair from her face. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty, but he knew he had to. Moving her shoulder, he whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered for a few minutes before they open. "Come on. It's late. Let's head in."

Sango nodded as a yawn escaped her lips. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Neither one of them has returned back. Keada said not to worry. Let's get some sleep. We can talk to them tomorrow." Sango nodded and let her husband help her up to her feet. Both soon disappeared into the hut as silence developed over the area, the night sky holding all of it's secrets of the time.

* * *

The morning rays rained against the forest ground. The young miko open her eyes adjusting to the light. At first, she didn't know where she was located. However, when a sudden movement came from behind and the tightness of her waist happen, she remembered. A confession of how she felt happen the night before. She explained that she still loved him and in the end, he proved that he still love her.

Kagome rolled to face the hanyou. He was still sound asleep. His breathing even with the beat of his heart. A faint smile danced across her face as she stared down at him. She traced the side of his face, removing the bangs that covered his eyes. She felt him move towards her touch before becoming still once again.

As she released a sigh and turned away, she never noticed that a golden eye was glancing down at her. Rolling back towards the hanyou, a gasp escaped her lips. The hanyou had a smile on his face as he noticed the look on the miko. "Morning." She whispered in a light voice.

"Morning. I am also sorry for leaving like that. I should have told you or at least thought about everything." He pushed his head up and leaned it against his arm as he looked into the girl's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand that you still had feelings for Kikyou. It was understandable. I was the one with the request, not you. If anyone is to blame, it should be me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. I should have thought everything through. Yes, the request was yours, but I should have know what was going to happen. I should have stayed with you. You are my mate, damn it, and you should be treated like my mate and not like something else."

Kagome giggled upon his respond before sitting up. She held the haori over her chilled body as she glanced down at the hanyou. "Let's just forget about it. It will be easier that way."

"Ya, but I wonder what is going to happen next."

Kagome looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have a life on the other side of the well. Kikyou is expecting me to stay with her. How can we make everything work out for us if everything is so messed up?"

Kagome released a faint smile as she placed her hand at the side of his cheek. "We will think of something. Kikyou doesn't know that I am your mate. I can drop out of school and move here. We will figure everything out. Trust me." The hanyou just nodded as he placed a chaste kiss upon the girl's lips.

With the talking done, Kagome moved away from the hanyou. She stood and wrapped the haori around her body while Inuyasha pulled on his hakamas and white undershirt. Grabbing the girl in his arms, he raced back towards the village. Both knew there were going to be questions. Both knew that there were going to be difficulties. However, both knew that they could over come anything if they just stuck together.

* * *


	10. 010

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request  
** Chapter 010 

Sango was sitting around the fire drinking some tea. All night, she couldn't think about anything, but worry about Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku woke occasionally and helped her during the night. However, it just didn't seem to work. Finally, though, late in the morning, the demon slayer finally fell asleep in her husband's arms.

Miroku had just entered the hut with an arm full of firewood when noises were heard outside. Moving the door flap, his eyes went wide as a shocking suprise came by. Sango wondered what was going on and moved to see only to have the same reaction. Inuyasha had just arrived out of the forest, holding Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha, Kagome we have been worried all night that something had happen." said Miroku as he moved away from the door to lean against the wall of the hut.

A smile was on the hanyou's face as the miko's face turned red. "Nothing happen. We just talked and that was it." It was the only reply from the hanyou. He knew just as well as Kagome that no one needed to know anything about what happen last night. It was a night for them, a night for them to realize how much they loved each other.

"So, you explained everything. How did she take it?" asked Sango as she moved over to her husband's side.

Kagome turned her gaze away from the hanyou to look at the demon slayer and monk. "I took it rather well. To tell you the truth, Inuyasha and I are together as it should have been. He realized that I was his mate and that I belong with him."

"You accepted everything even after everything he did to you?" Kagome nodded to the demon slayer. "But, why? He hurt you for so many years. You left him because of that. How can you just accept everything as if nothing mattered?"

"Because..." Kagome was interrupted when the hanyou placed his arms around her waist and stopped her from speaking.

"Because she cares about me and I feel the same about her." Sango was shocked by the respond. She never expected everything to turn around. She never expected that the hanyou would realize who he belong with. Everything was just too new to be accepted.

"Well, the only thing Sango and I can say is that we are happy. It is about time you realize the mistake and correct it" With that, the monk walked into the hut with his wife following behind.

Inuyasha stopped by the hut and set Kagome down upon the ground. He brought her close seizing her lips into a kiss. She arched against his body allowing her mouth to surrender to his. He broke the kiss shortly after. "Wait here for me. I am going to go talk with Kikyou and break this all up with her."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"I don't know how it will turn out and I rather not have you listen to the conversation." Kagome gave a nod to her mate before disappearing into the hut. After waiting for a few second that she was inside, Inuyasha turned to the forest and ran. He wanted to get back to Kagome fast. He wanted to end everything and start over.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived soon at the hut. He wanted to head back to Kagome's side. He wanted to make up for the mess he had cause. However, for him to move on with his life with his mate, he had to clear everything up with Kikyou. He had to leave Kikyou and hope for the best. 

Kikyou was sitting at her garden as he walked around the hut. He stood in silence for a few minutes watching as she picked herbs and placed them in a basket at her side. When she was done, she turned to leave and noticed him. "Inuyasha, you're back." She walked over to him and placed a small one-handed hug on him before walking off.

Inuyasha turned to follow. He notice that she sat on a blanket on the deck of the hut. She was cleaning the herbs and laying them on another blanket. Clearing his throat and getting the courage, he spoke. "Kikyou, we need to talk."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at the hanyou. "Does it concern Kagome?" After she asked her question, she returned back to cleaning the herbs. Inuyasha just gave a nod as he sat down on the steps. "Then there is nothing to talk about. You said as soon as she left, you would stay by my side. Are you going back on the deal we made?"

"It's not like that. If you let me explain, I will tell you everything."

Kikyou stopped cleaning the herbs and looked up to stare into the hanyou's eyes. "No. You made a promise to follow me to Hell. However, instead of doing that you changed it so that I could live with you as if I have never died."

Inuyasha looked away from the undead miko. It was going to be hard. Yes, he made that promise and yes, he did the change it so that he could stay alive instead of being dragged to Hell. However, he never expected the request from Kagome to change everything. "We can't be together. I am sorry."

"But, why? What made you change your mind so sudden? When the girl left, you were happy about it. You wanted to move on as if our life was never destroyed. Why the sudden change?"

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he turned to look into the miko's eyes. "She is my mate. I have to stay by her side."

Kikyou's eyes went wide upon the saying. She only gave a nod as she glanced down at the basket. "I see and when did this happen? I remember you asking me, but I declined it for good reasons."

"It happen the night before she left. We were on a journey and she asked for one request. It happen to be that. I didn't know at the time until a month later when my brother explained everything."

Kikyou just nodded. "Are you planning to take her back?" Inuyasha nodded. "How will this affect me?"

"It shouldn't. You can still live at the village like you want to. I will just be with Kagome instead of here with you."

Kikyou stood up holding the basket in her arms. She glanced down at the hanyou with half-closed eyes. "Well, then in that case, the promise is not over. You promised to follow me to Hell and I will be sure that promise is fullfilled." She turned and walked into the hut leaving Inuyasha eyes wide and confused. Now, he had a worse problem on his hand. The request seem to turn everything around instead of changing on what he was hoping for.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watch Miroku play tag with Shippou. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood since her and Inuyasha were back together. She even had to admit it. She was glad that everything turn out for the better. Of all trials she went through, at the ending, she was able to be with Inuyasha. 

At the time, though, she was wondering how the hanyou was doing. It was already late in the afternoon and there was still no sign of him. She knew it was going to be hard for him. He made a promise to stay with the undead miko. Releasing a sigh, Kagome stood up. She took one more glance towards the forest when she spotted the very hanyou. His head was held down as he walked towards the hut. His ears were plastered against his head and his hands were in tight fists. She swallowed hard as she noticed his tense movements. It seem that talking with the undead miko did not turn out so good.

Slowly, Kagome moved off the steps and approach the hanyou. "Inuyasha."

He came to a stop a few feet away. He lifted his head and turned at a slight glance to look at her. The stare in his eyes sent a cold shiver down her spine. He was upset and mad. "Stay the hell away from me." It was a light whisper, but a dark demand as he turned to walk into the forest once more.

Kagome blinked a couple of times and then took after him. She stopped and placed her hands upon his chest forcing him to stop. "What was that about?" He was looking down at her with the same stare. Something was just not right about it. He reached up and grabbed her wrists before throwing her to the ground and walking on. "Inuyasha, can you please tell me what happen?"

This time he stopped on his own. She saw as his fists tighten and red blood could be seen dripping to the ground. A low growl escaped his lip as he glanced over his shoulder. "You are the cause of this. If I never saw you again, this wouldn't have happen."

"How? I thought..." Tears were starting to eat their way behind her eyes. She thought after everything that happen last night, everything would be different. Could she have been wrong?

"Don't even think that. If there was a way on taking back the damn request, I would have done it so fast, but I can't and now everything is just a huge mess."

"You are not saying that. Please, tell me that you are not saying that you don't care about me anymore." A single tear ran down her face as she spoke.

The hanyou just hung his head. "I just don't know anymore."

That was all Kagome needed to know. With the tears running, she turned and ran away. She ran through the forest, through the village, and straight to the well. Inuyasha knew where she was going and knew why she was leaving. Once again, he thought that was the best idea. He had to admit it. If he knew a way on breaking the request before it happen, he would have. However, demon laws are impossible to break.

Releasing a sigh, Inuyasha shook his head. He knew what he said was wrong. She wasn't the cause of everything. He was the cause. If he admit it to himself, he would realize that Kagome is the girl he cares about and not Kikyou. Kikyou is already dead. There is no life with the dead. He should have seen it long ago. He should have decided then that Kikyou was not the one. However, he didn't and now he caused a mess with his mate.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he turned towards the direction Kagome ran. He had to retrieve her. He had to explain that she was not the cause of everything, he was. Running towards the well, he hoped that he would beat her before she disappeared back down into her time.

* * *

Kagome didn't care where she was going. After she made it to the well, she jumped in, not daring to look back or anything. She didn't even give herself time to touch the ground as she stumbled to grab the ladder. Tears were making it hard to see as she raced out of the well house and into the main house. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table shocked as she watch her daughter run up the stairs. 

Arriving at the bedroom, she noticed Kagome packing her last bag and grabbing her things. Tears were still in her eyes and it didn't seem like they would stop. "Kagome, what happen?" She asked caustiously as she approach her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want out of here, away from him." With that said, Kagome ran down the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi could hear the door slamming shut and knew exactly where her daughter was going.

Releasing a sigh after a few minutes, she turned to walk out of the room only to release a sharp gasp. There standing in the door was the hanyou looking exhausted, but mainly upset. "Kagome?" He asked it in a panting breath.

Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head. "You just missed her, Inuyasha. She ran out the door, most likely back to her apartment."

"Could you take me there?"

Kagome's mother gave a nod. "In the morning, I will. It is already late. If you don't mind me asking, but was there a reason she was in tears when she arrived?"

Inuyasha gave a nod as he slid down against the wall, crossing his legs and laying his sword up against his shoulder. "I went to talk to Kikyou today. However, it turn out to be a distaster. I took everything out on Kagome without even thinking."

"I will take you there, but I don't know how she is going to act. All you can do is hope for the best." The hanyou gave a nod as he followed the lady down the stairs. Tomorrow morning he was going to confront his mate and clear everything up. He was going to apologize and hope that she will come back with him. Stepping outside, he jumped into the Sacred Tree and rested his head.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when Kagome arrived back at the apartment. She pulled out her keys and turned the door knob open. A short gasp escaped her lips as she noticed Enju and Hitomi dancing. A laugh soon escaped her lips as both of the girls came tumbling down the ground. 

"Kagome, we thought you moved back with your mother." said Enju as she grabbed a bottle of water from the ice box.

Kagome released a sigh as she dropped everything beside one of the chairs. "Something just came up and I wanted away from that place."

Enju and Hitomi didn't bother asking about the problem. They started to update her on everything that was happening. Hitomi even brought up Kane as he was asking about Kagome. A light blush appeared upon Kagome's face, but soon disappeared as a sad expression appeared in its place. Enju and Hitomi noticed it, but never asked anymore regarding towards it.

Towards the end of the conversation, it was already late and everyone was tired. It might be the weekend, but some of them had to go to work in the morning. Biding Hitomi good-night, Enju stayed out in the living room to help pull out the bed. She, then, wandered down the hallway to gather blankets and pillows. "Sorry, but this is the best I can offer. Like I said, we weren't expecting you back."

"Don't worry about it. I am actually not planning on staying. I want away from here. There are just too many memories that keep coming back."

"Does it still regard to that same person that hurt you?"

Kagome released a sigh and nodded as she sat down upon the bed, holding a pillow against her chest. "You could say yes to that. I thought about giving him another chance. I was wrong."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Enju placed an arm around Kagome's shoulder to give comfort. "I wouldn't worry about it. It seems that this guy doesn't like you at all. He is just using you. Let it go and move on. You never know. Maybe out in the world, there is someone who is right for you." Kagome gave her friend a smile and bid her good-night as she headed down to her room.

Changing clothing and getting under the blankets, Kagome thought about what Enju said. Maybe that was the whole reason Inuyasha was doing that to her. He was just using her. A tear escaped her eye as she came to a realization. That was his reason. As a yawn escaped her lips, Kagome decided that her idea was the best. If she left the city and moved away, she could start over. She could forget about the hanyou and move on with her life. She almost did it before. If it wasn't for him coming and telling her that she was his mate, Kagome would be still attending classes with her friends and moving on. With a mental nod, she gave in. Tomorrow morning, she was booking a bus ticket and was leaving. Wiith that in mind, she closed her eyes and let the darkness of sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: I bet no one was expecting that, but please remember what the first genre of this story is. There is going to be a lot of angst. The romance will be small just in a few parts like so far. Please, understand that. This story is about how one request caused a problem for both the hanyou and miko. Now, they have to figure a way out of the mess. 

Enjoy the chapter.


	11. 011

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**  
One Request  
** Chapter 011 

Inuyasha was up and ready at the crack of dawn. He wanted to make it as soon as possible to Kagome. He wanted to explain everything and clear the mess up that he caused. However, as he stepped into the house, using the bedroom window, he noticed that no one was up. Releasing a sigh, he ventured back outside and into the tree to wait.

It was a couple of hours before Inuyasha could hear the sound of something going on. Opening one of his eyes, he noticed Kagome's grandfather sweeping the ground. With that sign, Inuyasha figured everyone was up. He was correct when he heard the door slide open and Kagome's mother call him for breakfast.

"We will leave in about an hour." said Mrs. Higurashi as Inuyasha stepped into the house and sat down at the table. He gave a nod to the lady and started eating. He wanted to hurry, but knew that he couldn't rush everyone.

Soon, though, an hour went by. Inuyasha was just currently sitting in the window of the empty room when he heard a knock. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Mrs. Higurashi standing with her purse and a hat. He gave her a weak smile before moving off the windowsill and following her out.

"Do you think she will listen to me?" Inuyasha asked the question as they stood waiting to get on the subway.

Mrs. Higurashi gave a shrug with her shoulders. "I wouldn't know. However, I know this. If my daughter has any heart that loves you, she will somehow come back to you." Inuyasha only gave a light nod as he followed her onto the subway. He only had to see her. He only had to apologize. With those, he would be able to know that she still cares. However, now he had to wait till he got there.

**------------------**

It was late in the morning when Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha pulled up to the building that Kagome lived in. Inuyasha stepped out and looked up as he closed the door. He was hoping that everything could be cleared. He was hoping that Kagome would come back to him. He didn't want to lose her. He made mistakes in his past, but this was one mistake that he was going to clear.

He slowly followed Kagome's mother up the stairs and towards the door. He stood at a side as she knocked. It took a few minutes, but he could hear someone moving. Soon, the door knob was turned and the door was pulled open. The same girl named Enju was standing. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I was wondering if my daughter stopped here last night."

Enju gave a nod. "She did, actually."

"Good. Is there a chance we could speak with her?"

Enju released a long sigh as she glanced out towards the city. "I am sorry to say, but she is not here anymore. When she woke up about two hours ago, she booked a bus ticket and quickly left. Last night, she said something about leaving town and starting over." Inuyasha was listening to the conversation when he picked up about Kagome leaving. His eyes went wide as he glanced away wondering if he would ever see her again. "However, I don't know what time the bus leaves. You might catch her, but I do not know."

Kagome's mother gave a nod to young girl as she closed the door. "We need to go to this bus. I need to talk with her." Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod to the hanyou and both quickly got back into the car before driving towards the station.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the bus station. When Mrs. Higurashi parked, Inuyasha didn't take anytime to wait. He quickly ran out and started walking towards the building. Mrs. Higurashi had to move quickly just to keep up with him. When they entered the building, his eyes went wide. There was so many people and too many smells. It seemed like it was going to be impossible to find the girl.

"How in the hell are we going o find her."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a shake with her head. "I wouldn't know. I don't even have an idea on where she would be going. The best idea would be just to walk around and hope we find her before she leaves."

Inuyasha just gave a nod and started to follow the lady. As they walked, he tried to use his nose. However, there seemed to be no help. There were too many smells, too many noises. It was hard to concentrate on anything. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't having any luck either. She didn't have any idea on where her daughter would go. Her only family was with the shrine. It just didn't make any sense.

Inuyasha kept glancing around, looking for any sign of the mate he knew. A couple of times, he thought he had found her, but was mistaken by someone else. He almost seemed to give up when he noticed something. On a lone bench, near a corner, sat a girl. She looked almost like Kagome with the same ebony hair. Slowly, he started to approach. That was when he noticed it.

* * *

Kagome released a sigh as she glanced down at the bus ticket in her hand. She was leaving town. She was leaving everything that she held dearest. There were times she wonder why she was doing it. There were times she wonder if this was a mistake. A small laugh escaped her lips everytime she thought of the answer. She was leaving because of him. He was using her. It was the only solution, the only reason. He blamed her for the mistakes with the undead miko. He blamed her for the request when she confessed on everything.

A tear ran down her face as she caught a glimps of the Shikon Jewel. She didn't know why she still had it with her. She should have left it back in the past, but somehow, she couldn't. She had a feeling that she would need it again. Another tear ran down her face as she released a small laugh. Pulling the chain from her neck, she turned to her bag and unzipped a pouch. She was just about to drop the jewel in when she heard a light whisper of her name.

"Kagome."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the voice. Tears started to make their way into her eyes as she turned slowly towards the voice. There standing, as shocked as she was, was the one person she was trying to get away from. His eyes were shining with a light glow. His breathing seemed shallow from the shock.

Slowly, he started to approach her. He arrived at her side and stared down into her eyes. One word escaped her lips as she looked into his golden eyes. "Inuyasha."

Lips decended to hers, crashing her with a strong tenderness. Arms wrapped around her body as he held her close, embrace her within his reach. She felt as if she was standing in the rain, letting the water run down her face. It seemed to melt her away, remove all the pain that she held. His claws traced the side of her face as the tears both held ran down their face. He was kissing her with tender, with passion. He was kissing her with everything and wanting to give her more.

Her heart seemed to break and repair itself. Her thoughts on why she was leaving were erased and replaced with something more, something she didn't even know. His lips were warm against her as his fangs traced against hers. She open as he invaded her warm depth. It was heaven to be in his arms. It was like a warm glow of the morning sun as he held her close.

They finally broke, though, gasping for air. He was leaning his head against her forehead as his hands were intertwined with hers. His golden eyes held unshed tears as a few ran down her eyes. "I thought I was never going to see you again." It was a light whisper, a soft echo as he spoke.

"I didn't know what to think. Everything you said, it jus..." A claw was over her lips preventing her from saying anymore. He was shaking his head as he glanced down into her eyes.

"I was stupid. You were never the fault of everything, I was. I didn't think clearly and just took my anger out on you. I am sorry." Kagome's eyes went wide as she heard him apologize. A smile danced upon her face as a lone tear made it's way down her face when she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him into a warm hug.

Kagome's mother finally located her daughter and hanyou. She had a smile on her face as she saw them both holding each other. She wasn't sure what the argument was fully about, but it didn't seem to matter. She watched as he helped her up and carried her bags. Kagome's face was still covered in tears while Inuyasha held a smile.

Releasing a long breath, she walked over to the couple. "Are you ready to go back home?" Kagome gave a nod as she looked over at the hanyou. She was ready. She was ready to return home with her mate.

* * *

Arriving back at the shrine was silent, but warm. There were no argues, no fights. There were only small smiles and light whisperes. When the bags were taken inside, Kagome helped her mother prepare lunch. Inuyasha just headed up the stairs to wait. Kagome wasn't sure where he was heading, but knew he would be around.

It was about a half and hour later when Kagome's mother suggested her daughter to find the hanyou. She gave a nod and laid the dish towel in the rack before heading for the stairs. At first, she didn't have any ideas where he would be. That was when she noticed the empty bedroom door open.

Pushing it wider, she noticed the location of the hanyou. He was sitting on the windowsill looking out towards the horizon. He had one knee bent while the other hung against the wall. His arm was rest over it while he just stared out. His silver hair was moving slightly as the wind blew throught it.

Swallowing hard, she ventured in and started to approach him. His ears started to move against the sound. He turned at a side and a golden eye came in contact with her own. She stopped with a stiff movement, unsure what to say. His stare was one of a different kind. Not completely friendly, but not completely dangerous. Moving at a slow pace, she approached the hanyou.

"Lunch is ready. Come downstairs if you want to eat."

Turning away, he glanced back out at the window. "Not hungry."

That one sentence suprised her. His tone was dull, blank, emotionless. "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

The hanyou glanced over his shoulder once more to stare at the miko. "I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Kagome blinked upon the sudden respond. "Handle what?"

"Everything. It makes it hard to understand that everything became how it is by just one request. If the request never happen, there wouldn't be such a mess that I have to handle. I just can't take it anymore."

Kagome gave off a short laugh as she listen to the hanyou's reasoning. "I can not believe that you just said that. You had the choice, Inuyasha. You could have stayed on the other side of the well and forgot about me. You could have told everyone that I left, but you didn't. Instead, you came to the other side of the well to let me know about everything."

This time it was the hanyou who growled. "Don't you think I tried. It was my bastard of a brother that figured it out. It was the monk and demon slayer who told me that I was wrong. I wanted to forget. I wanted to move on, but I couldn't."

"Some effort."

Another growl was heard from the hanyou as he heard the girl speak. "You don't understand a thing, damn it."

"Oh, I understand plenty. I want you to do me a favour, Inuyasha." He turned to the girl looking at her with his golden stare. "I knew that you didn't care for me the night the request happen. I thought it changed when you slept with me the night I returned through the well. Well, I guess I was wrong. Now that I know, I want you to get out of my life. Forget about me. Do what ever you want. I just simply want you out." With that said, Kagome turned away from the hanyou and marched out of her room. She couldn't go through arguing with him. If he was going to say everything about her was wrong, then she just wanted him gone.

Taking a couple of steps down the hallway, a suprise movement came. She released a gasp as she came crashing against the wall. Her mate had her pinned as he used his body. Her arms were held behind as he whispered into her ear. "Damn it, Kagome. You don't understand. I can't leave you. You are my mate and leaving would be against all demon laws."

Kagome laughed upon his respond. "You are half human. It shouldn't matter. In my time, men leave their wives. It is nothing uncommon and can be the same with you."

The hanyou growled deep in his throat upon the young miko's respond as he turned her around to face him. "You just don't get it. I slept with you making you my mate for life. You are mine. You belong to me and there is no way in hell any of us can get out of it."

That one saying pushed everything over the edge for the girl. She couldn't believe that the hanyou she once trust was calling her his possession. Raising her knee, she came in contact with that one particular spot. He hissed in pain as he backed away towards the wall and fell to the ground. "You bastard. I do not belong to you. I am not some possession. I live in another time and I can seal the well anytime. Don't ever think that you can control me or that you own me for you can't."

Inuyasha glanced away from the girl as he sat in pain. "Don't make me the bastard here. I didn't want it turn out this way. I didn't want everything to be a mess. I knew you were from this time. That was my damn reason for not taking you as my mate. I knew you would leave us soon."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she backed against the wall, pressing her body against it. "You would have taken me as your mate?"

"Yes, damn it. Just not that way. Why in hell do you think I prevented you from killing yourself. You're just human. If you wanted to kill yourself, go ahead. However, since you were one that I swore to protect and cared about, I couldn't have that happen."

"What do you mean 'not that way' ?"

"Simple. I didn't want to do the request. I had to. However, if you were staying in my time, you would have been my mate. There would be not stopping it."

Kagome released a light laugh. "What makes you so sure that I couldn't stop you? I could have said no."

This time Inuyasha laughed. "You keep forgetting, Kagome, that I am half-demon." That one thought hit Kagome and she quickly started to move down the wall. Inuyasha, however, was a lot faster and had her stopped. "A demon can get whatever he wants and I am no exception. If you said no, well, let's just say, you would have been my mate, but in a different way."

Again, Kagome became mad by what the hanyou said. He was explaining that if she stayed in his time and said no to becoming his mate, he would have raped her. She couldn't believe that. She didn't want to. Raising her hand, she came in contact with his face. A loud smack echoed across the hallway allowing Kagome to run down the hallway and into the spare room.

Kagome slid against the door. She couldn't believe that after all these years, she was correct on leaving. She didn't want to see what could have happen if Inuyasha ever went the wrong way. Now she knew. She completely forgot that he was a half-demon. He could have killed her anytime. Instead, he promised to protect her.

The loud banging on the door made Kagome jump from her thoughts and away from the door. The door came slamming open and Inuyasha came in looking pretty unhappy. For the first time in so many years, Kagome was scared of the demon in her house. All she wanted to do at the moment was run. She wanted to find someone that would protect her from the monster.

"You are starting to piss me off." He stopped a short distance away from her. His eyes held a bright, but haunting color. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glanced down at the frighten girl.

"What was I suppose to do? You scared me."

Inuyasha laughed as he bent down upon one knee. "You should know me better than anyone that I would never hurt you."

Kagome turned her face away from as he placed a claw at the side of her face. "It was hard to believe. You are right. You are a half-demon and that was something I forgot. That was the reason I got scared." Tears were starting to build up in her eyes as she glanced away from the hanyou. She didn't want to be scared of him. She wanted to be loved and cared for, not frighten.

Inuyasha winced as he smelled the salty water. Sitting down against the bed, he pulled the girl onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed against his chest as she grabbed his haori into her small hands. He didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to make her fear him. He just wanted to make her understand. She was his. They mated that night and she was his mate.

After awhile, she calmed down and all that was left was the occasion sniffles. Lifting her head, she stared into the eyes of the half-demon that she fell in love with. "Do you know what the real reason behind the request was?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He had always wondered about it. At first, he thought she was crazy and was going to ignore it, but a certain saying flashed through his head. '_All demons, even half breeds such a you, have certain laws to follow. One regards to request. You will come upon them and all demons including half-breeds must fullfill them no matter what_.' That one law that he heard from his bastard of a brother was what made the request happen that night. He never knew any other idea on why she might have requested it. He just done what she requested and asked no questions regarding it.

"I knew I lost you to Kikyou the night we defeated Naraku." Kagome gave off a light laugh as she thought about it. "I guess that was my main reason for leaving. There was no reason for me to stay. I lost the only thing that I was hoping to give me a reason to stay."

"You were crazy." Inuyasha moved slightly bringing the girl closer to him. He turned her around so that she was leaning her back against his chest.

"Maybe, but anways, when we were sent on the last journey, it hurt me even more to know the reason behind everything. That was when I decided to ask for that request. I knew there was one thing that I had that could only be removed once. I wanted you to give me the request and let me know that it was taken away by you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he noticed what she was talking about. "Your innocense? It shouldn't have happen. It should have happen with the person you love and wanted to stay with."

Turning quickly, Kagome turned to face the hanyou. "You were it. I loved you with everything. I gave you my heart and soul because of the love I had. When I found out that I had finally lost you, I knew one more thing that I didn't give to you and that was it. I have no regrets for I still love you."

Inuyasha released a sigh as he glanced away from the girl. He didn't know what he could say to the girl. Yes, he did care about her. That was his main reason for preventing her from killing herself. However, he wasn't sure what type of life he could give for her. He was a half-breed, an obomination, something that didn't deserve to live. Taking her innocense only made her tainted, unpure. It was something that he never wanted to do, but because of the request, he had.

Releasing another sigh, he pulled the girl even closer and rested his chin above her head. "I don't care what your reason is. I just think that the request was wrong. Yes, I do care about you, but taking your innocense, making you unpure, tainted, was just something that I never wanted to do."

"You still believe that you are someone who is worthless. Well, guess what? You are not. Being part human gives you the feelings of love, friendship, trust and so much more. Being part demon gives you the strenght to protect everything that your human side feels. To me, you are everything. You are someone with great power and that is the reason I fell in love with you."

"Kagome..."

Kagome shook her head as she placed a finger over the hanyou's lips. "Don't say another thing. Listen to me on this. I am from another time. I know what it is like to feel as an outcast. You are not one. You make yourself feel that way for the past you have. Everything can change. Years can change. You just have to make it work out the way you want to. It is not your destiny to be an outcast. Your destiny is what you want it to be and right now, I want to be with you to see how it ends."

Kneeling up, she placed one hand on each side of the hanyou's face. His eyes showed so much emotion that it was hard to see what he was feeling. Leaning down, she let her lips brush over his before sealing them in a warm, passionate kiss. He embraced her back wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him with everything that she thought he was worthed. His fangs gazed her lips as he nibbled on her bottom one. A low moan escaped her lips allowing his tongue to enter. He explored, devoured, and kissed her back with everything she gave.

She was right. Everything she said was correct. He was doubting himself when he had everything. The girl he cared about for so long was his mate. He was strong in two different ways that no one, full human or full demon, could match up with. Wrapping his arms around her, bringer her closer to him, he kissed her fearcly, strongly, passionatly. He devoured her away with his lips, tongue, and fangs. She took away the darkness, the pain, the guilt he felt. She gave back everything that he thought he lost. To him, she was the most precious gift and he was glad to have her in his arms. He was glad to know that she would be with him till his final days.

* * *

A/N: The only few words I can say is: Thank you and Enjoy! 


	12. 012

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 012

The room was glowing a dim orange as the sun started to set. Inuyasha was starting to move slowly as he started to wake. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the area before everything that happen came rushing against him. Kagome was about to leave for good. He made it to the bus station just in time to stop her. Arriving home, they argue again, but within it, Kagome explains reasons behind it and kissed him. Both fell asleep and now he was just waking up.

Inuyasha released a sigh as he glanced down at the girl sleeping. She was sitting beside him and was using his chest as a pillow. A small smile appeared upon his face, but it soon disappeared. He could not still believe that Kagome asked him to do the request because she wanted to give the one thing that could never be taken back. Shaking his head, he tried to forget about everything and try to move on with the upcoming days.

Slowly standing, he moved the young girl to the bed before stepping out of the room. Mrs. Higurashi was just coming up the stairs carrying a basket of clean laundry. "Good evening, Inuyasha. Do you know where Kagome is?"

Giving a nod, he pointed back towards the spare bedroom. "Currently sleeping. I am going to take a run through the forest. Should be back soon." Mrs. Higurashi gave a nod to the hanyou as he disappeared down the stairs.

She started to put the towels in the bathroom when she heard the spare bedroom door open. Walking out into the hallway, she noticed her daughter stretching. "Hello dear. Inuyasha is currently running through the forest. If you like, I could draw you a bath." Kagome gave a nod and closed the door to the bathroom.

The water felt good as it ran over her body. She had so much stress, so much worry that it was driving her crazy. She remembered everything that happen, everything that was spoken that morning. She remembered how she told the hanyou the reason she wanted the request. Everything she said, it was all true. She wanted it. She wanted to give her body to him and that was her only solution, her only way since everything else was currently givien away.

Running the water over her face and down her back, she heard the bathroom door open. "Is there anyone in here?" Her voice echoed across the bathroom walls, but there was no respond. Instead, the movement of material was the only thing heard. Deciding that it was her mother bringing in more towels, she went back to her shower. Unknown to Kagome, though, the shower door was silently open and closed. A silent gasped escaped the girl's lips as arms circled her waist and a lean chest came up from behind. "I really should say the word for this."

"You could, but you didn't." His voice was full of passion as he whispered it against her ear.

Kagome felt as if she was going to melt away. The way his voice felt as he whispered in her ear, it swept her away. His claws against her skin made her feel like putty. A warm feeling was starting to flow through her body down to her toes. Ever since the kiss that morning, she wanted him. She wanted to feel him as he wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her with everything he had. However, she knew one thing. Her mother was in the house. She couldn't have anything happen now. Coming up with an evil idea, she turned towards the hanyou.

His eyes were full of lust and desire as he smiled down at her. She released a silent moan as his claws traced her back. She wanted him. She could feel a dull ache come from below. Leaning on her toes, she pulled the hanyou down into a kiss before breaking it and muttering one word. It had been a long time since she used the word, but she had to if she wanted to escape. The rosary glowed a bright light before a crash was heard. She heard him mumble a curse as she stepped out of the shower.

Completely forgetting that she didn't bring clothing in, she quickly grabbed the hanyou's white undershirt and disappeared out of the bathroom. Her mother was emerging out of the master bedroom when she saw her daughter. Only a shake follow by a giggle escape her lips. However, it turned into a louder laugh as she saw the hanyou. "Where in hell did she go?"

"Towards the spare room." That was the only respond Mrs. Higurashi could get out. Inuyasha was already pounding the door open and closing it shut.

He was ready to yell at the girl, but noticed her laying on the bed asleep. Releasing a sigh with a shake of his head, he walk to the edge of the bed before sitting down and closing his eyes.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when Kagome finally woke the second time that day. She quickly noticed the hanyou resting against the bed and raised her fingers to his ears. With a smooth rubbing movement, she heard a purr-like sound escape the hanyou's chest. Finally, though, she noticed he was looking up at her.

"Why in hell did you say the damn word?"

Kagome gave a small laugh as a smile broke across her face. "I had my reason." She stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door when she noticed that the hanyou was holding her arm. "Let go."

"No." It was his only respond.

"And why not?"

"One reason, you are not leaving dressed like that or even smelling like that."

Kagome laughed on his reason. Turning towards her mate, she crossed her arms. "Sorry Inuyasha, but you cannot stop me." She said the word causing the hanyou to come crashing down. With the sudden movement, she quickly ran out of the room.

Kagome's mother was coming out of the master's bedroom holding a book when she noticed her daughter again in the same shirt. She was even more suprised to see Inuyasha only having his haori on and not his shirt. All she could do was laugh. "Where in hell is she?"

"Down the stairs." Again, that was the only thing she could say for Inuyasha was already running down the stairs and following the scent of his mate. She was currently running outside and through the forest.

* * *

Kagome had a smile on her face as she continued to run into the forest. She knew her mate would be right behind her. With his hanyou strength, he could catch her easily. Jumping over a log and circling around a boulder, she continued to run until woosh. She came running into something. Looking up, she noticed that she ran into her mate and he didn't seem happy. "What in hell were you thinking when you said the damn word?"

"Plenty. You can smell me, right? Make the decission on what I want."

Inuyasha laughed silently to himself as he shook his head. Of course, he could smell the girl. She wanted him and her scent was strong enough to prove that she wanted him good. Wrapping his arms around her, he embraced her in a hug before bending down and brushing his lips against hers, sealing them in a heated kiss. The pressure he gave and the desire he held, he gave it to her in that long, passionate kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome embraced the kiss back. Everything he gave to her, she returned to him with equal fervor. She felt as his claws traced her back through the shirt she was wearing. A muffled moan escaped her lips. Grabbing the haori, she shoved it off his shoulders before exploring with her hands. His muscles became tense and loosen upon each touch of her fingers. He broke the kiss and started to trail them down her neck, nipping and licking as he went. Another set of moans were released from the girl's lips as she arched her body against his.

* * *

**LEMON**

Located on my **PROFILE** is the word, **HOMEPAGE**. Click on it and it will lead you to another site.  
Look for the word, **FANFICTION**. The chapter will be located there.

* * *

Inuyasha collapsed against the girl, embracing his weight on his amrs. Both were panting of air. Both were glittering by the sweat that covered their bodies. However, neither cared. Kagome wrapped her arms around the hanyou she loved. Leaning upp, she placed a kiss upon his forehead as she moved his bangs out of his eyes.

Laying back, Kagome watched as the full moon came out from being hidden by the clouds. "The moon looks amazing tonight. It has a bluish tint to it."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he rolled over onto his back bringing his mate with him. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Kagome sat up a little to look into the hanyou's eyes. There was something wrong, but Kagome was unsure what.

"I knew the scent was altered. Not by just mating or anything, but by something else. I tried to ignore it, thinking that I was wrong, but nowI know. Damn it."

"Inuyasha, you are not making any sense. What is wrong?"

"You're pregnant with my pup."

Kagome sat up shocked by what she just heard. "How can this be? Are you even sure?"

"Yes. I can smell the scent of the pup on you. Plus, I learned from Myouga that during the full moon or new moon is the only time that I could get my mate pregnant. I just didn't realizethat tonight was the full moon."

"What are we going to do? I am too young to have a child and raise it."

"You will do just find. Don't worry. Plus, you will have me with you."

Kagome released a small sigh as Inuyasha wrapping his arms around the girl. Laying back, she allowed him to hold her. A small smile was on the girl's face as she fell into sleep. She was pregnant with her mate's pup. She was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. What else could go wrong?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Also, to let you all know. This will be my last update till September. I currently don't have a computer. The hard drive crashed on it. My sister was kind enough to allow me to update my story. Till I get my computer back, there will be no update, but when I do, I promise to have another one. Till then, enjoy. 


	13. 013

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request **  
Chapter 013 

The sunlight glittered through the trees as the night sky was taken over by the morning light. Kagome tried her hardest to hide from the light by hugging closer to her mate. She snuggled up against him causing a low moan to escape the hanyou's lips. Inuyasha open one of his golden eyes and had a small grin across his face.

"Kagome?" The young miko lifted her head to see her mate smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head as she laid her head upon her mate's chest. "Just remembering everything that you said last night."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He wrapped his arms around the girl and just sat in silence. A smile was on his face as he realized everything. Kagome was his mate and she was pregnant with his pup.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Inuyasha and Kagome return back to the house. Not sure if her mother was up, Kagome had Inuyasha go through the bedroom window. Luckily, her mother was gone. It was an hour later that she returned wondering where they had disappeared for the night. Kagome just used a quick story of saying that she ran through the well and they stayed their for the night.

Kagome was currently in the shower. Everything that happen last night danced across her mind. One request turned everything towards a different way. She thought she lost the hanyou to the undead miko. In the end, she gave her innocense to him during a simple request. Neither wanted to commit to what happen, but it was her mate that made her realize that she belong to him. Rough days came and went. A couple of times, Kagome wanted nothing to do with him. She hated him for what he did. However, somehow, everything turned out better.

It was just like these last few nights. He was upset by everything that happen. She wanted him to leave. However, at the end of the night, she confessed to him on so much. It was the following night that both showed each other how much they loved each other. In the end, a life was created to give proof.

Turning off the water, she stepped out and grabbed the towel. Kagome wasn't sure what was going to happen next. She was glad to have Inuyasha by her side, but will everything last? Kikyou was still around. Kagome knew that the undead miko would try something to prevent Inuyasha and her from being together.

A sigh just escaped the modern girl's lips as she quickly got dress, wrapped her hair in the towel, and walked back to her room. The hanyou she loved was currently laying on the bed. A small smile danced upon her face as she walked over, pulled the towel off, and shook her head. Water droplets splashed around landing on her mate's face. He used his hands to block the water before wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her on the bed.

"What in hell was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Kagome just gave him a smile before placing a kiss upon his cheek. "Decided that you needed to be awake. Plus, you need a shower. Go take one."

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"Maybe." Another smile was on her face as she looked up into the hanyou's golden eyes.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes upon the saying before standing up and walking out of the room. Kagome knew why she did that request. She loved the hanyou and didn't want to lose him. Since she gave her heart and soul to him, she only had one thing left and that was her body. He had her all and that was the reason she loved him. She loved him with everything that she was.

* * *

A sigh escaped from Sango's lips as she stood by the old well. It had been close to two days since Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared. She was worried for her friends. Yes, they might be back together, but will it last. Turning away from the well, she walked back to the village. For now, all Sango could do was wait and hope for the best.

Miroku was waiting outside when she arrived. A smile danced across her face as he held his arms open for her. She let him hold her as another sigh escaped her lips. "What is wrong, dear Sango?"

"I am worried about Inuyasha and Kagome. I am afraid that something went wrong when Inuyasha went to see Kikyou."

"I wouldn't worry. If anything happen, I am sure that both Inuyash and Kagome can figure everything out. Look how everything was turned around. You remember how he treated her in the past. Now, look at the difference."

That thought made Sango look up into her husband's eyes. "What do you think changed them?"

Miroku gave a shrug with his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. Maybe it was Kagome. I believe the best solution is to ask Kagome and Inuyasha themselves when they return." Sango gave a nod before following her husband back into the hut. For now, all they could do was wait, wait for the returnal of the hanyou and modern day miko.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the steps of the house. She was enjoying the cool breeze that was blowing against her face. During the whole time alone, she went over everything again on what happen. She wasn't sure what to think. The request was her idea. She wanted to give her body to the hanyou and that was what had happen. However, she keeps wondering if trapping him was a good idea. It seem clear that he loved her, but was he only playing with her? A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced up at the branches of the Sacred Tree. She had no answer to any of those questions.

"You really shouldn't be out here." A dark voice appeared behind her before the fire-rat haori was draped around her shoulders.

"I was just thinking." Her respond was short as she glanced over her shoulder to see the hanyou leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't worry about everything. You will see that it will turn out just fine."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile before glancing back out across the shrine grounds. "I hope so."

"I am sure. Anyways, I was thinking about returning. Sango and Miroku are probably worried about you."

Kagome gave a nod. "That seems like a good idea. I haven't seen them for a few days and it would be good to be back on that side."

A nod came from the hanyou. "Good. I will retrieve your bag and then we can get going." Kagome gave a nod as she watched her mate disappear into the house. It was seconds later that he appeared back to where she was at. Picking her up in his arms, Inuyasha took three jumps before landing at the well. Dropping the bag, he climbed in allowing the time stream to wrap both and travel them five hundred years into the past.

* * *

Sango and Miroku decided to check and see. It was late in the afternoon and both were concerned for their friends. Walking out of the forest, a suprise look came across their face. Inuyasha was helping Kagome out of the well. She sat on the edge as he reached for her bag.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. You are both back." said Sango as she approached her friends.

Kagome gave a smile towards her friend. "Ya. Sorry about that. Something happen and it just took a while to figure everything out."

"Was it regarding to Kikyou?" Kagome gave a small nod before Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, resting his claws on her stomach. A smile soon reappeared on her face.

"We are glad to see that you are back and everything was taken care of." said the monk as he looked up at the hanyou and then back at the modern-day miko.

Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded towards the monk before Miroku turned and left with his wife following. With them out of site, Kagome turned towards her mate. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Not yet. Let's see how everything is going at the moment." Kagome gave a nod to the hanyou as he picked her up and raced back to the village beating the monk and demon slayer by just a few seconds.

* * *

The afternoon was going smooth. Kaeda had asked the hanyou to travel to the outskirt of the village to defeat a demon. Kagome wanted to travel with him, be he told her no with a reason regarding to the pup. That was all that was needed for her to stay. She just stood, with arms wrapped around her stomach, as she watched her mate disappear into the forest.

It had been an hour since Inuyasha had left and at the moment, Kagome was currenting inside helping Keada clean some herbs. Miroku and Sango were both standing outside the hut door with a question upon their minds. Looking at each other, both gave a nod before walking in and taking a seat as Kagome turned to lean back against the wall.

"Kagome, would you mind explaing something to Sango and I?" asked Miroku as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome gave a nod as she took a drink of water. "I doesn't bother me. Ask away."

Miroku nodded efore looking over at his wife and nodding towards her. "You and Inuyasha have been very close lately. I remember before you left however everything wasn't like this, that you said he was planning to go with Kikyou. What did you do to change him?"

A sigh escaped the miko's lips before she glanced down at her hands and then towards the door. "I didn't change his mind. He was still planning on staying with Kikyou."

"Then what did you do?" blurted out Sango. It just didn't make sense. Here was Kagome mated to Inuyasha and she did nothing to change him?

"It happen on the last journey that he and I took together. As we were returning, I asked him of one request since I knew I had lost him. It happen to be that."

Miroku's and Sango's eyes went wide as they listen to her explain. "So, even after that, he was still planning on going with Kikyou?"

Kagome gave another nod. "According to him when he first came to see me, it was his brother that told him that he mated with me. He wasn't happy about it and neither was I. I wanted him gone, but instead I returned back."

Miroku and Sango wanted to ask how everything developed farther for it still didn't make sense. However, before they could get a question out, Inuyasha stepped into the hut ending the conversation. Both bid everyone good night and soon disappeared out of the hut to head home. As they walked away, the thought about what Kagome had said. Sango and Miroku, both thought it was love from the girl that changed the hanyou. They were wrong. Instead, it was a simple request asked by the miko.

* * *

A loud thump was heard in the sitance as Kagome sat by a stream to wash some herbs that she was working on. She knew who was behind her and soon heard his voice. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I know. I just had to think about something." Her respond was soft as she continued to wash the herbs in the stream.

Inuyasha released a sigh as he crossed his arms and took a seat, leaning against a tree. "About what?"

"Sango and Miroku asked if I had changed you. I explained to them about the request."

A growl escaped the hanyou's lips as he stood up and walked up to the young miko. "They didn't have to know. It didn't concern them. What happen, happened. There is no changing of it."

Kagome turned upon him when she heard that. "I know that. However, it made me think about a lot of things regarding to the request. I am pregnant because of it. I have been shot down and hurt by it. How do I know nothing else worse will happen?"

Inuyasha just shook his head. "You are not pregnant with my pup because of the request. I slept with you because I love you. If you think about it, you have changed me. I am with you, not Kikyou."

Kagome released a small laugh regarding to that. "If it wasn't for my request, though, you would be with her. It all started because of that. Without the request, I wouldn't be mated to you or being carrying your child."

"It shouldn't matter. What happen, happened. I am with you and I am glad about that. Your request changed me."

Another laugh escaped the young girl's lips. However, it slowly died down into tears. She shook with each sob before he came over and pulled her into his arms where she turned into his arms and cried. Inuyasha wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Yes, when the request happen, he wasn't too happy about it. He also knew that he didn't treat her right before it happen. However, now with her as his mate and pregnant with his pup, he knew where he belong.

It took a total of twenty minutes before Kagome's tears stop and she was asleep in his arms. Inuyasha would have stayed at the stream and built a fire for them to camp. However, the nights were starting to get cooler and he didn't want to risk his mate or the pup's health.

Kagome slept through the rest of the afternoon and late into the evening. It was the scent of the stew that woke her up finally. However, instead of eating, she was quickly out the door throwing everything up. She explained to her mate about morning sickness. It was also her proof of her being pregnant.

For the rest of the evening after she was finally able to eat something, Inuyasha stayed by her side, holding her close. He would always comfort her when she was about to cry for odd reasons. He would always wrap her in his haori when she drifted to sleep. Occasionally, he would even whisper words into ears mentioning how much he cared about her. One time during the whole evening, Kaeda caught the hanyou placing small kisses upon the girl's neck and shoulder.

Finally, though, late in the evening, Kagome fell asleep against her mate. Inuyasha made sure that she was warm as both climbed into her sleeping bag. When everything was set, he intertwined his fingers with hers and laid his other hand over her stomach. It only took a few minutes before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Sit boy." The command was heard echoing across the forest as the thump followed right behind. Just as Kagome woke up, her mate started to force her to eat raw meat. What was he trying to do? Was he trying to make her sick? Was he trying to make her throw-up? If those were his ideas, then yes those would have worked on her.

Releasing a sigh, Kagome continued on moving. After saying the command, she disappeared into the forest towards a berry bush. She currently heading to a stream to wash them off. Kneeling down, she splashed cup waters onto them. As she was doing it a third time, though, she noticed the reflection of the Demon Lord.

Sitting back and looking up, she came eye to eye with Sesshoumaru. "Miko, you are out of protection."

"I know and I will do just fine." She responded with a calm respond. She really didn't want Inuyasha's brother to bother her at the moment.

"You might seem safe with your miko powers, but with you currently pregnant with pup, you are at risk."

Kagome stood up, dusting the dirt from her knees. She stared at the demon with a cold look. "Why would it matter? You never cared before if I was without protect. Why the sudden change?"

The Demon Lord crossed his arms over his chest before responding. "You are mated to that half-breed brother of mine. You are carrying his pup. Even though, he is part human and you are mortal, the pup does carry some of my bloodline from your mate and that makes it important to me."

So, just because of the bloodline that baby has, you care?"

A small, dark chuckle came from Sesshoumaru as he looked down at the miko. "No. I believe my brother was a fool for what he has done. However, I believe he is not a fool for taking you as his mate. That was a wise decission he made."

"He didn't take me as his mate. It was..."

"I know." Sesshoumaru had a claw hand up, stopping Kagome from continuing on with what she was saying. "IT was done by a request asked from you. However, it still doesn't matter. His instincts of being a demon would have caused you to be his mate by either way. He was putting his claim on you and that is a reason all on it's own."

Kagome turned away, picking up the basket that contain her berries. "It shouldn't matter." She said this as she dropped her head to look down at the red berries that she just picked.

"Oh, it does, miko. However, I do know that you do deserve better. You are the strongest miko of this time. You deserve a strondemon for your mate, not a weak half-breed."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she dropped the basket, spilling the berries. She turned at a side to glance at the Demon Lord. Her hands were already wrapped around her stomach. She knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking, what he was wanting. "I am mated to Inuyasha. Nothing can change that."

A dark, soft laugh escaped the Demon Lord's lips as he approaced the young, modern girl. "You are so misunderstood. I know what he did to you in the past, how he left to see the undead miko. You don't see him as he sees you. He sees you as a toy, a subsitute for the real thing. Yes, he might say the comforting words, but those are only to keep you near. If your so-called mate actually loved you, don't you think he would have told the undead miko to leave?"

A gasp escaped the girl's lips as she dropped her head to stare down at the ground. Her knees started to buckle from the fear of what the Demon Lord was saying. Just as she was about to fall, though, Sesshoumaru was there to catch her. "It can't be true. It just can't be."

"There is no way of avoiding it. I am sorry. However, if you do come with me, you and your pup will have a strong make to take care of you."

Kagome looked up at the Demon Lord. She really didn't want to leave Inuyasha. However, if everything Sesshoumaru was saying was true, then what would be her reason for staying. All the nights that he held her, told her how he felt. All the times he came after her, that he was with her. Was everything just a lie, a trick to keep her here?

Tears were starting to run down her face as she looked up at Sesshoumar. Giving a soft nod, he took that as a yes. Lifting her in his arm, he held her close as he headed back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru knew the girl had to return, being the hanyou's mate. However, when he learned about what happen to her in the past, he held guilt for the first time. Now, he wanted to make sure to clear everything up. He would protect the girl and her unborn pup. He would take the miko as his mate. He would the father to the pup. And, he would be sure to prevent the pain that happen in the past from resurfacing. He would prevent everything from happening again.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for this late of an update. When I received my computer back, I had a bit of a problem going back to writing. I almost wanted to give up. However, I am back. I bet this chapter was a bit of a shock to everyone. However, please remember that this story's genre is Angst. There will be a lot of it. I bet you have questions on your mind, though. Will Sesshoumaru succeed on taking Kagome as his mate? Will Inuyasha figure what happen? You will just have to wait and see.


	14. 014

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**One Request   
**Chapter 014

It had been a couple of hours that the girl had sat the hanyou. Inuyasha decided it was best for him to let her cool down. He didn't mean to make her upset or even to make her say the word. He just knew from living on his own that eating raw foods could help someone. With Kagome currently pregnant, he thought the the raw meat would help her. It turned out to be a bad idea.

Looking out towards the high sun, he decided that it was time to find the modern girl. Demons roam the lands looking for humans and one pregnant is at a greater risk than one that is not. Standing up and placing his sword at his side, he walked out of the hut and into the forest. He could smell her scent and started to follow it.

The berries held the scent the strongest and he realized that she had stopped to pick them. Knowing the girl for too long, Inuyasha knew right away that she would head to the nearest stream to rinse them off. However, as he stepped out of the forest into the clearing near the stream, he saw no sign of the girl.

Inuyasha started to glance down one way and the up the other. He could find no sign of the girl. Her scent came to the edge of the stream. She was sitting on the ground rinsing the berries. However, as he glance to the side, he noticed the basket, containing the berries, spilled. Panic started to race through the hanyou's skin as he moved over. That was when he caught scent of what happen.

A growl escaped the hanyou's lips as he stood up to look in the direction of the west. "Damn it." Turning quickly, he ran back to the village to notify Kaeda before starting off towards his brother's castle.

* * *

She was asleep when Sesshoumaru arrived back at the castle. He wasn't sure what his half-breed of a brother saw in this woman. Upon hearing the stories of her trying to kill herself and the hanyou returning to someone that was part of the dead, he became angry. There should be no reason he would become angry by such event. However, the thought of it made him boil. After finding out that the hanyou mated with the young miko but never told her, he became even angrier by the events. However, upon finding the mating took place during a request, it made sense.

Sesshoumaru carefully carried the young woman up a flight of stairs. Rin was looking out a window and turned to see him. "Will Kagome be staying with us, my lord." Sesshoumaru gave a nod as he walked passed the young child and enter a spare room.

Kagome rolled away as he laid her down upon the bed. There seem to be no understanding to what the hanyou does. First, he wants to stay with the undead miko and then makes the living miko pregnant. He knew his brother to be a fool, but Sesshoumaru never figured that the hanyou would be this much of an idiot to cast both woman away.

What Sesshoumaru said was true. The girl needed a strong mate to protect both her and the pup. He is going to make sure that she receives both. The pup has his blood. It might be tainted by human blood, but it still had his blood. Farther from that, the pup would carry the miko's abilities. No one will resist trying to kill it. That remark alone proves enough that the girl needed a strong mate to protect her. Sesshoumaru knew right away that the hanyou was an idiot for he would not be able to protect both her and the pup, not with him staying by the undead miko's side.

"This Sesshoumaru will make sure to protect what should be protected. Inuyasha, you were a fool. This woman shows you everything and you cast it away for someone of the dead." With a smile upon his face, the demon lord walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was coming towards her. She looked over her shoulder and continued to run. She had to get away. Around a bush, behind a tree, over a stream, she tried any possible way to get away. A tree root caught her foot causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up and brought her arm over her face to protect. It came closer, closer, shrouding her in darkness when...Kagome sat up panting for air. Her heart was racing as she sat there calming herself down from the nightmare.

Looking around, she noticed that she was a room of some type of castle. Moving out of the bed, she slowly exit the room and descended down the stairs. "I see that you are awake." A voice came from the dise and Kagome noticed that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Where am I?" Kagome looked around the area to see a large rom with a staircase situated in the middle, two large doors across, and one door on each side of the room leading to different parts of the castle.

"This is my home and soon will be yours. Return to your chamber. I will have a maid draw a bath for you." Kagome looked at the demon lord with a blank expression before nodding.

As she waited for the main, she thought about everything that happened. Inuyasha didn't love her as she he said. He was only using her since the one he did love was dead. Her hands went to her stomach as she remembered why she was in this position. It had been three months since they had been together like that. It had even been a month since the hanyou held her in his arms or placed a kiss upon her lips. Was everything that Sesshoumaro saying true? Was that the reason Inuyasha never showed affection within that month because he was with her? Kagome didn't want to think of any answer to that.

The maid soon appeared with two demons behind. They helped her with the tub and water before disappearing out of the room. "My Lord has mention to me that you are currently three months pregnant. We congradulate you on that."

Kagome only smiled as she watch the maid prepare everything. She took out a kimono with the colors of blue upon it and laid it upon the bed before continuing on preparing the bath.

"The water is warm. I was asked to assist you." said the maid. Kagome looked a little embarressed, but nodded. Removing her clothing, she dipped into the water. It was warm to her skin and felt good. The maid soon appeared behind with four pots and a sponge. Using one of the pots, she poured water over Kagome's head to wet her hair. Kagome soon felt another liquid upon her head. She figured it was some type of potion, rememdy, or something of the sort used for washing hair. She never knew that something like that even existed in this time. The bath felt good and was needed. She hated bathing in the cold water and this was a lot better than freezing.

When the bath was completely finished, the maid helped Kagome with the kimono and braided her long hair. She took a spin for the maid before she gave a nod, approving that she was finish.

"You look amazing. His Lord will be here soon to bring you down to dinner." Kagome gave a nod before taking a seat by the bed to wait.

Sesshoumaru appeared soon after the maid left. He gave a nod approving on how she looked. Only a smile danced across the girl's face as she took his hand, leading her out of the room and down the stairs. He lead her to a small room with a long table. She was seated at one end while he was seated at the other end.

As they waited for the food, Kagome took the chance to ask him a question. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you didn't care for humans."

"I don't. However, you are a strong miko meaning demons will come for you. You are also carrying the Shikon Jewel and a pup of both demon blood and miko blood. Both are reasons enough."

"That still doesn't explain why."

A small smile appeared across the demon lord's face, suprising Kagome. "Those reasons should be enough, miko. You need to be protected at all costs. With a strong mate, you will have that provided. I am planning on giving that to you."

"I have Inuyasha. He will protect me."

"He is a weak half-breed that only trails after the dead. There will be no protection from him, only the cost of using someone."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she stood, placing her hands against the table. "That is not true. He promised me. He told me himself that he told Kikyou that it was over, that he took me as his mate."

Another smile danced across Sesshoumaru's face. "If that was true, miko, wouldn't your so-called mate be with you when you were out alone picking berries."

"He was under the Rosary spell. Any second and he would have been by my side." She responded quickly, not liking how the conversation was going.

"That might be true. However, if you think about it, with you away, he can do whatever he wants, even go back to the undead miko."

Kagome slammed her hand down across the table once more, causing a cup to tip over. "That is not true. You don't know anything about him or me. You say protection. I just laugh about it. Inuyasha will protect me. He has always protected me."

Sesshoumaru rose from his chair and started to walk towards the young woman. Kagome stood, frighten upon what was happening. He came to a stop and towered over her as he crossed his arms. "Listen to what you are saying. A pup of both demon and miko blood will be hunted every day. Even a half-breed doesn't have the skills to protect someone such as that. You need someone strong and I can give you that."

"I don't want it."

"This isn't an offer, miko. I am making a statement. You will receive my protection. You need it."

Kagome was going to retort back when the sounds of large doors blasted open. "Sesshoumaru, show yourself!" The demon lord gave off another smile as he recgonized the voice. Kagome's eyes went wide. She looked up at the demon and started to run around. Sesshoumaru just grabbed the girl's arm, forcing her to stop. She tried to break away, but he held tight.

"Come with me, miko, and I will prove everything that I said was true."

Inuyasha appeared at his brother castle, holding the Tetsusaiga. He kept glancing around for the girl, but found no sign of her. A door to his left open and he glanced to see his bastard of a brother and his mate. "Sesshoumaru, let Kagome go."

"I see that you decided to come, little brother."

"Cut the crap and let Kagome go."

Sesshoumaru just gave off a smile as he glanced from Inuyasha down to Kagome. "She is with me now. There is no reason to let her go."

"What are you talking about? She is my mate. Now, let her go."

"You don't deserve her. Always running to the undead miko when it is her that you should be with. A strong mate is needed when the pup is born. Don't you understand that much?"

"What? I haven't seen Kikyou yet. I've been by Kagome's side. She knows this as much as I do. If Kikyou was seen, it was because she was doing a job for Kaeda, not because of me."

A smirk appeared upon the demon's face as he glanced down at Kagome. She was kneeling upon the ground, holding her stomach, trying to understand everything that was happening. "Then explain this, Inuyasha. If you are with Kagome, why have you not told the undead woman to leave?"

"I..." Inuyasha was speachlish upon this part. He wasn't sure what to stay. Could he confess that Kikyou was still planning on taking him to Hell since he broke the agreement of him staying by her?

"Just as I thought. You were planning on returning to her. That proves enough that you don't deserve the young girl."

"The hell it does."

"Then why?" Kagome stood up and started to walk towards the hanyou. She heard everything, but didn't understand a thing. She remembered when Inuyasha went to Kikyou. She just didn't understand why he returned back so mad. "That night you left to speak with her, you returned angry and took the blame on me. What did she say? What made you so mad?"

Inuyasha dropped his head as he glance to the side. "It is not that simple."

Kagome's eyes went wide as she walked up to the hanyou. Raising her hand, she smacked him across the face. He turned to look at her in shock. "Sesshoumaru was right then. You are planning on returning back to her. You were just using me."

She started to return back the demon lord's side, but was stopped when Inuyasha's hand grabbed her arm. "No, that is not true and you should know it. You have the proof. We made the proof. Kikyou is planning on dragging me to Hell. That was the reason I return back mad, not because I was mad at you."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Would I lie when the proof we made grows inside of you?" With that said, Inuyasha pulled the girl to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. A few tears ran down Kagome's cheek as she gripped the hanyou's haori. "Do you believe me?" Kagome nodded her head and turned to look at the hanyou. He smiled before dropping his head and sealing a soft kiss upon the girl. She smiled back enjoyed the moment of him holding her, the moment that everything Sesshoumaru said was a lie and that she was with Inuyasha.

"Let's go home." Inuyasha gave a nod and lifted the girl into his arms. Walking out, he never noticed Sesshoumaru shaking his head or the smile upon his face. Inuyasha's brother knew what was happening, what was going on between the two. He just hoped that his half-breed of a brother would realize it and not make a mistake that could cost him everything.

* * *

A/N: This is a different version of Chapter 14. Please make sure to read this one and not the old one. Updates for the next chapter will be coming shortly. Sorry that this story has been abandon for so long. Been busy with everything. 


	15. 015

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M. 

Enjoy!

**REMEMBER TO READ CHAPTER 14 FIRST BEFORE THIS CHAPTER!  
THERE WAS A NEW CHAPTER REPLACED FOR THAT ONE!!**

* * *

**One Request**  
Chapter 015

Inuyasha and Kagome have been travelling all morning, trying to return back to the village in a short amount of time. One reason being that Inuyasha wanted to leave Sesshoumaru's castle as soon as possible. Another, that Kagome was worried about everyone, even if there was no attacks or anything happening.

Both had stopped by a spring to rest for the moment. With Kagome currently pregnant, she wasn't able to travel very far and Inuyasha wasn't going to carry or force her to travel far distance. At the moment, Kagome was kneeling near the edge of the spring. She was cupping her hand within the water and taking sips of the cool liquid. Inuyasha was standing near the back, watching her with a soft smile. He almost lost her to Sesshoumaru. There was a lot that he said that was true. He was still staying by Kikyou's side, not because he wanted to anymore. He had Kagome to worry about now. He was actually now more trapped with the undead miko than anything. With her restating that she wanted to drag him back to Hell, he had no other choice but to try and stay by her side most of the time and delay everything that could actually happen.

"Kagome?" He called out her name softly as she sat back against a smooth rock. She glanced over her shoulder towards him and responded with a weak smile. "I am sorry for not telling you the truth."

Kagome just shook her head and stared across the spring, watching as some water ran across some rocks. "I don't know if I should be mad at you or what. You actually held a secret regarding to Kikyou. If I knew what was going on, if you would have told me, I probably would have more of an understanding on what was going on."

Inuyasha knew he was at fault for what he did. He caused the problem. He held the secret for so long, ever since she became pregnant with his pup. Releasing a sigh, he dropped to sit by the young miko. She rested her head against his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. Closing her eyes, she drifted to a light sleep. He smiled before leaning over and placing a light kiss upon her forehead.

* * *

The site of the village was a happy thought upon Kagome. "Put me down, Inuyasha. I can walk from here." Inuyasha looked up a little concern about letting her go. Instead, he knelt upon the ground and let the girl down. She smiled and started to walk. He just crossed his arms and followed.

Kaeda was happy to see both the young miko and the hanyou as they both enter the hut. Kagome smiled towards Kaeda before taking a seat. InuYasha took his normal seat near the door but making sure that he was close enough to his mate that she would still need him should something happen. "I was worried about ye when both did not return."

"I am sorry, Kaeda. I left with Sesshoumaru and never thought about telling anyone," replied Kagome. InuYasha just snorted, but remain silent. He knew what the real reason was for Kagome leaving. He didn't need to bring anythinge else up regarding to it.

Kaeda smiled towards the comment before turning towards the hanyou. "I am just happy to see that both have return. Rest for the day and tomorrow you can start up whatever ye had begun." A nod came from the young miko as she moved over to the rolled out futon. Laying down, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"The pup causes her to turn in the nights. She needs to sleep." Kaeda nodded to the hanyou as he stood up. His back was towards the old miko as he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "She knows about Kikyou's real reason for staying beside me. If she wonders, tell her I will be back." With all said, the hanyou walked out.

Kaeda just released a sigh as she stir the coals. Not much was said about Kikyou's reason, but upon seeing InuYasha so mad from returning on that day, she came to her own conclusion that her sister was not happy about the hanyou being with the modern girl and not her. Kaeda figured that the promise was back in full and that her sister still wanted to drag the hanyou to Hell. All anyone could do now is hope that something like that will not happen. Leaving a mother and child is not smart, especially with Kagome at her age and where she is actually from.

* * *

Inuyasha wondered through the forest, thinking about what Kagome had said to him. He wasn't sure how to tell Kagome the truth, not after everything they have been through. First, he decides to take Kikyou back, only because she asked to be with him as everything before. He agreed only because he still cared about Kikyou. Second, Kagome comes with her request. He would not have given it to her, if wasn't for demon laws that required all requests to be granted. After learning that she became his mate because of the request, that was when everything took a spin. He never expected to be breaking one promise with one girl and forming another. He wasn't expecting to create a huge mess just because of a simple request.

Inuyasha stopped at the clearing. Kikyou was sitting outside the hut going through herbs that were laying out in front. He knew one thing that could possibly happen. Kikyou knows about him being mated to Kagome. He knows that much. He knows that Kikyou is not happy about it. However, that doesn't mean he can't try to keep her from fullfilling the promise of taking him to Hell.

Kikyou looked up when Inuyasha started to walk towards her. She turned her head away and continued to work as he came to a stop near her. "Kikyou." His voice was a whisper as he glanced down.

"I thought you would be with your mate." Her voice was cold as she gathered her herbs and stood with the basket in one arm.

"I didn't expect everything to turn out this way. I promised that I would stay by you, that we would live as if nothing had happen. I can still do that. I just have another person I have to watch out for. Can you at least believe in me on that?"

"How can you ask me of something like that? She is your mate, the one you will be by always. I cannot take her place and you cannot be by my side. The promise was broken when you took her as your mate."

Inuyasha shook his head and followed the miko into the hut. "She asked it as a request. By demon laws, I had to fulfill it. Can't you understand that?"

"I thought demon laws were canceled out long ago. I thought no one followed those. Are you telling me that everything you said has been a lie."

"I never heard about the laws being canceled. My brother never said a thing and why would he? He hates me." Kikyou just shook her head as she sat the basket down. Turning towards the hanyou, she crossed her arms and then uncrossed them as she walked out the door and took a seat upon the stairs. Inuyasha followed and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around the young woman. "I can still be with you. There is no breaking on that part. I just need to be with Kagome also." Kikyou just released a sigh. Leaning back against the hanyou, both Inuyasha and Kikyou watched as the sun set in the distance horizon.

* * *

It had been a total of three days since Inuyasha had disappeared. Kagome wasn't worried during the first day. However, as the days went by, she was becoming concerned on where the hanyou was. Sitting outside the hut, she released a sigh as she watch the birds fly by. It was already the morning of the fourth day and still there was no sign of the hanyou.

"Any sign of the hanyou," asked Kaeda as she appeared out of the hut. Kagome shook her head. "I am sure that he will come around sooner or later. Ye are his mate and carrying his child. He wouldn't run away with that knowledge."

Kagome just gave a small smile and watched as the old miko wandered off to do her morning duties. She wasn't sure what to think of his disappearance. She remember on the first day he disappeared. She was sleeping at the time and woke to find him gone. Kaeda just said that he had to do something, but didn't know what. Kagome had a small feeling that it had something to do with Kikyou. Was there a chance that everything that hanyou said was a lie, that he was still staying with Kikyou and not her, his mate? Kagome released a sigh not knowing what to think anymore.

As much as it hurts, she couldn't be angry at the hanyou for what he said on their journey back from Sesshoumaru's castle. True, he kept everything a secret, holding back that he still seeing Kikyou, but that didn't mean that she had to hate him. If Kikyou was going to break the deal and try to bring him to Hell, Kagome knew it was right that he tries to do something to stop Kikyou. Kagome figured that was the main reason she didn't hurt very much with him being gone for so long.

Kagome glanced up only to have her eyes go wide. Inuyasha was standing at the top of hill, on the outskirt of the village. His arm was wrapped around Kikyou as she laid her head against his chest. A smile was on his face as she spoke to him. He responded before she looked up into his eyes. He smiled once more before dropping his lips to hers.

Tears were leaving cold trails down Kagome's cheeks as she pushed to stand up. Walking slowly foreward, her eyes never left the hanyou and miko that were held in a tight embrace. Her thoughts were on everything that had happen. Was the reason Inuyasha kept everything a secret a lie? Did he not want Kagome to know that he was still staying with Kikyou? A hard sob escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. The pup? Was the only reason she was with pup because of Kikyou? She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but the scene before her were making it that much harder.

Closing her eyes and letting out another sob, she ran into the hut and grabbed her bag. Not knowing where she was going, she ran. The pain was too much for her. The ideas, thoughts, everything that was said was being twisted in her mind, making her not sure what was true and what was all a lie. She gasped as she came to a stop, her hand flying towards her mouth. Again, a sob road through her body before she continued to run, the pounding of her heart the only thing she could hear.

* * *

Inuyasha broke the kiss to pull Kikyou into his arms. A smile was on his face as he held her for a few more seconds. She broke away and turned to walk back down the hill, towards her hut in the forest. Inuyasha watched as she disappear before walking down the hill. The smell of tears and pain assaulted his nose before he realized who they belong to. Cursing lightly, he ran into the hut only to see no sign of his mate.

"Damn it. Kaeda?" He yelled for the old miko and watched as she walked out of one of the huts followed by a younger woman.

"Inuyasha? So, ye have returned."

"Cut the crap, Kaeda. Where is Kagome?" growled the hanyou as he glanced from the old miko to the village, looking for any sign of his mate.

"Kagome? She was sitting by the hut last time I saw her. Why?"

Inuyasha released a curse and pushed off. He started to follow the scent of tears and cursed even more. She was running from the village. The scent of her tears, of her pain, it cut him strongly and left him to bleed. The only reason she could be in this much pain was because of what she saw. He cursed one more time and ran faster through the forest. He just had to make it to the girl and let her understand. It wasn't what she saw. She misunderstood everything.

* * *

Kagome stumbled out of the forest and into a wide meadow. Her stomach was hurting and she gripped herself around the side. A rock came into her path, causing her to stumble and fall. She knelt on her hands and knees and allowed the tears to run down her face and drip onto the dry soil. Pushing herself to her feet, she continued walking, only to stop once more.

Falling to her knees, she sat back and allowed the sobs to shake through her body. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she leaned forward and cried as all the pain ran through her body, her heart and soul. Everything was a lie. She was being used. He didn't love her. He was still going to stay with Kikyou, even if she was carrying his child and his mate. Another sob escaped her lips as she felt her stomach move in the wrong direction.

The pain was too much and she screamed out into the open meadow. She rocked her body back and forth, feeling the pain down her to her legs. It was too much. She cried out, calling for anyone to help her. Finally, though, the pain disappeared as quickly as it came and she noticed the results of the pain. The tears never seem to end as she glanced around the area. Dropping her head and closing her eyes, she continued to silently cry, never noticing that someone had enter the area.

Inuyasha was gasping for air as he came to a stop at the edge of the meadow. He saw his mate, sitting in the middle of the field. Her tears were still strong, but that wasn't the only thing he could smell. It was the scent of blood, her blood. "Kagome?" He slowly walked towards her before dropping down to her side. She was surrounded in blood.

Kagome slowly looked up into his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing against his haori. "Take me home."

He nodded and slowly started to stand. Blood was flowing down her legs and onto he ground. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, "Kagome, what happen? Why are you covered in blood?"

Kagome just shook her head. "Don't ask, just take me home." Again, he nodded and picked the girl up. Within seconds, he was racing back through the forest with his mate wrapped in his haori and she crying against his chest.

* * *

It had been a total of two hours since Inuyasha brought Kagome back home. He was currently pacing in the living room as Kagome's mother and the doctor stayed in Kagome's room. A growl escaped his lips as he sat down by the young boy. Souta was upset and a little scared for his sister. He never saw that much blood before. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to tell the boy since he didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"What happen to her, Inuyasha? Was she attacked? What caused all the blood?" Inuyasha just released a silent curse as he pushed to his feet and started pacing. The boy glanced from him and back towards the stairs before looking down at his hands.

The sound of feet walking down the stairs caused Inuyasha and Souta to look back at the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi was walking down followed by the doctor. She walked him over to the door and thanked him before turning back to the hanyou and her son. "Mom? Does the doctor know what is wrong with her?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head before looking towards the hanyou. Unshed tears were in her eyes as she moved to sit down in a chair. Inuyasha swallowed hard as he watch the woman sit down. "I am so sorry, Inuyasha."

"For what? Will she be okay?" He was confused on what was being said. He glanced from the boy to the stairs to the door before looking back at Kagome's mother.

"Kagome is a strong figher. She will be just fine. The baby, however, will not be. I am sorry, Inuyasha. She lost the baby."

* * *

A/N: Finally an update. Sorry for the delay. It has been over a year; I wonder who still reads this story. Anyways, I bet that was a shock. 


	16. 016

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding to InuYasha. The only thing I own is the idea for the plot.  
Warning: This fanfiction is rated M.

Enjoy!  


* * *

  
One Request  
Chapter 016

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he dropped down to the ground. Kagome lost the pup, his child? It didn't make sense. How was she able to lose the child? Was that the reason she was covered in blood? He looked up at the stairs before glancing at Kagome's mother. A tear ran down her face before she moved to kneel on the ground by the hanyou. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she tried to comfort him on this terrible lost.

"How is it possible that she lost the pup?" He asked after a few minutes when Kagome's mother broke away. She was currently in the kitchen getting some tea.

Turning towards the table and sitting the glass down, she released a sigh. "It is called miscarriage, Inuyasha. A woman can have problems carrying a baby to term. Also, anything that might anger a woman, cause her stress, or cause her to be upset could cause the woman to lose the child. I don't know what exactly caused my daughter to miscarriage. However, by the look on her face, I have to say it was something that drastically caused her to be upset."

Inuyasha nodded and walked away from the kitchen. Looking up at the stairs, he thought about everything that was happening. Kikyou was in his life as much as Kagome was. He was once again not making a choice on who he was suppose to be with. More he thought about it, the more the answer came clear. He was the one that caused her to lose the pup. He was the one who caused her to be so upset.

Glancing back, he slowly made his way up the stairs. He stopped to look at the door. He swallowed hard before walking foward and pushing the door open. Kagome was not sleeping, but glancing out the window. Her face was covered in tears and her hands were wrapped around her stomach. Upon hearing the door being closed, she glanced towards him before turning away. His heart ached by the pain he saw in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Save it. I am not returning back with you, Inuyasha. Too much has happen and I just want to be alone." Her voice was full of hurt as he dropped to sit by the side of her bed. A tear ran down her face and she used her hand to wipe it away. She wouldn't allow him to see the pain she was in, the pain caused by him.

He doesn't know how long he stayed by her side. He watched as unshed tears filled her eyes before she glanced up and swallowed hard. The sun rose before finally setting, casting the area in complete darkness. Still nothing was said between them. Standing up, he leaned foreward and placed a kiss upon her forehead before turning away and walking out the room. Closing the door behind him, he heard as she rolled against her pillow and cried. He really messed up this time.  


* * *

  
Two weeks. It has been a total of two weeks since Kagome last saw Inuyasha. She thought it was better for this. He wanted to be with Kikyou and she was giving that chance for him. Losing the baby was something that was irreplaceable and she knew the only solution to prevent any more pain. She had to let him go. She just didn't expect it to hurt this much, especially since she knew that she was his mate still.

Slowly walking across campus, she tried to ignore her friends, Enju and Hitomi. Both were trying to figure out why she missed so many classes, why she look so sad and gloomy all of a sudden. Both knew about her first story, about leaving someone that she thought cared about her. The girls were curious if that was what happen again, causing her to return.

"Kagome? If you talk about it, it might actually be a little easier on you," said Hitomi as she walked ahead and turned to walk backwards.

Kagome just shook her head and picked up her pace, moving past her friend and marching her way towards the building that held her next class. Hitomi looked back at Enju wandering if she said something wrong. Enju just shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders before following. Both girls knew something had happen. The girls just didn't know what.

Classes dragged on as she sat near the window. She watched as the clouds drifted by instead of concentrating on the lectures that were happening. A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced down at her notebook, the one she was suppose to be writing her notes in. Instead of notes, she only had one sentence: 'I miss you.'  


* * *

  
InuYasha released a sigh as he glance down the stairs. After Kagome told him she was leaving he wasn't sure what to think. He understood her reasoning, but he also knew that she was his mate and there was nothing she could to escape that.

"InuYasha?" The hanyou turned to see the girl's mother coming with a cup of ramen. "You miss her, dont you?" she asked.

"Keh. I do't know if I should or not."

"And why is that?"

"Kagome and I weren't suppose to be mated. I was actually planning to be with Kikyou," said InuYasha in a low voice.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, "What changed your mind? You always seem so concerned about my daughter."

InuYasha swallowed hard as he glanced around from Kagome's mother to his ramne, "I do care about Kaome. I wouldn't be with her if I didn't. Kikyou... well... she still had that promise on me. And, well... I thought staying with her would fix the problem."

"You do have quite a problem. However, maybe thats the problem. You're not making a choice between both women."

InuYasha thought over on what Kagome's mother said and finally nodded. That was the problem. He loves his mate, but he still has the promise with the undead miko. His only choice is to decide on which one is more important: his mate and life of living or the promise of death. It should be easy, but with him, it never is.  


* * *

  
The sun was starting to set when InuYasha crossed over to the other side. A look of shocked anced across his face when he emerged out of the well and noticed his brother standing near the edge of the meadow, a look of disagreement on his face. "What in hell do you want?" demanded the hanyou.

"I heard what happen to the miko. You are an idiot to cause so much pain for the one you claim to love. It would have been easier if you have left her with me."

InuYasha released a growl as he rested his hand against the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, "Damn you. This doesn't concern you."

"To the contrary, it does. You know the demon rules. You know that I have to uphold them. And, you should know that you have broken them," said the demon lord, not raising his voice once.

"It doesn't matter now. Kagome is gone. She won't be returning." InuYasha's ears dropped a little as he thought about what he lost. Kagome, his mate, had left him because he couldn't make a choice. Turning away, he started to walk in the opposite direction of both the undead miko and the village.

"Where are you heading?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The answer echoed back on the wind, "Anywhere away from here, away from the pain of what I lost."

* * *

Kagome heard movement down the hallway. Opening her eyes, she watched as one of her roommates, Hitomi, came running down the hallway. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her book before turning away and noticing her upon the couch. "You're awake," said Hitomi as she walked arond the couch and took a seat upon one of the chairs.

"Couldn't sleep. What's going on?" asked Kagome as she sat up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

"I have an exam in three hours. I need to study."

"Okay, but why so late at night?"

Hitomi looked a little confused before looking towards the clock. A small laughed escaped her lips. "Um, Kagome. It is already ten in the morning." Kagome eyes went wide before both girls broke into small fits of giggles.

"Wow. I must have been pretty exhausted last night."

Hitomi nodded, "You took quite a few swallows of the drink I made you last night. You even drank some straight out of the bottle."

"Is that the reason I have this major headache?" asked Kagome as she laughed. She remembered last night. She wanted to swallow her pain. She wanted to forget InuYasha. However, everything she did. Everything she tried to forget. It always came back so much harder, so much stronger. Her friends suggested hosting a party, just for the three of them. Kagome agreed and well, she knew why she had a headache. She drank too much.

"Kagome, do you know how long you are staying with us?" asked Hitomi snapping Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome gave a shrug with her shoulders, "I actually don't know. I am just trying to move on, forget what happen. It could be a month or even a year."

Hitomi nodded as she laid her book down. Sitting back, she draped her legs over the arm of the chair. "I have no problems with you staying. I am just curious if you will ever tell us what happen, what caused you to return."

Kagome shook her head as she glanced down at the ground. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

Kagome looked up at her friend and noticed that she was being serious. For the time that she was attending college, Kagome only told them about InuYasha and what he did to her, on how he left for another. She never mentioned anything else such as him taking her as his mate or about the pregnancy. "Um, I was gone for a few months because I was pregnant."

"You were pregnant?" Kagome nodded. "Let me guess: his child."

"Ya," said Kagome nodding her head.

"What happen? Did you finally decide to do an abortion or something?"

Kagome shook her head, "I would never do an abortion. I miscarried two weeks before I came here."

Hitomi's eyes went wide, "You miscarried?" Kagome nodded, once more. "Wow. Now, I can understand why you left him again. I would just stay away. He is causing too many problems for you. You would be better with someone else."

"I don't know."

Hitomi slapped her hands together causing Kagome to jump, "Yes, you would. There are plenty of men that would love to go out with you. You never know. There might actually be one better than you. At least give it a try. We will even try within two months. If nothing happens, you can go back to your normal style. However, if it works out, you have to give it a try. Deal?"

Kagome thought about what Hitomi was offering her. She wanted to forget about InuYasha. She wanted to move on. Her friend was giving her that chance. She could start over. She could finally move on with her life and allow InuYasha to stay with Kikyou. It might even work out for her. She could find a decent man and settle down. She wouldn't even be InuYasha's mate anymore. The more Kagome thought about the idea, the more she thought about trying.

Looking back at her friend, she noticed that Hitomi was smiling. Finally deciding that it was just worth the shot, Kagome nodded. "I'll give it a try. However, I am just giving you two months and that is all."

"Good."  


* * *

  
A/n: It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. I am sorry for that. I guess with the series completely over, it was hard for me to continue writing. Anyways, I am going to try and see if I can bring some life into my stories again. I just hope I still have some readers out there. Here is a new chapter, just don't expect a new one to come out so quickly. :/


End file.
